Pickpocketing Love
by Roselilia
Summary: Resorting to pick pocketing in order to survive, Kuroko accidentally pickpockets the wrong person and ends up with more than just a wallet. AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko was a pickocketer. He was a damn good pickpocketer. In fact, one could argue that he was born to pick pockets. He was born with a severe lack of presence. His presence was so low that sometimes he felt that he truly was invisible.

He could stand in front of someone and they wouldn't notice him unless he said or did something to announce his presence. Even his own parents forgot about him. How a woman could carry him for 9 months, go through the painful process of labor then forget about him was beyond him but it was the bitter truth.

It didn't really help that his parents were never home. They were important people who worked overbroad which honestly suited him fine. It was painful when they visited because it became more obvious how they didn't notice him.

His only saving grace had been his grandmother who had taken care of him and was proof that he actually existed. But then she had gotten seriously sick and eventually died. His parents had been too busy to attend the funeral.

With no other option Kuroko was forced to live by himself in the empty house. His parents still paid the bills directly from their account but they forgot to send him money for anything else so he had been forced to figure out how to pay his tuition and food.

He had tried to get a job but there was no job that would accept someone with such a lack of presence. So he was forced to think up other means of getting money. So he taught himself how to pickpocket. It was so much easier than he thought it would be.

No one ever noticed him and he had quick hands. All it took was a swift hand in a pocket and he had dinner. He tried not to do it too often, only when he really needed it. He didn't eat a lot to cut back on costs. He only stole from people who looked like they had a lot of money. He did what he had to in order to survive.

Kuroko sighed as he sipped his vanilla milkshake. He made his way to the basketball court at a nearby park where people were playing an intense match. Watching people play basketball was his favorite pastime.

Sometimes if he was particularly bored he would join in without them even knowing. All they would notice was the ball would suddenly change direction throughout the game but to Kuroko he would feel as if he was actually a part of the team no matter how temporary.

Taking another sip of his milkshake Kuroko contemplated what he should do. He didn't feel like going home quite yet and he was too tired to join in the game. Then again he was getting hungry.

He dug into his pockets and counted the yen, frowning when he saw that he didn't have enough for even a cheap package of instant noodle. Kuroko sighed and considered skipping dinner but he hadn't eaten all day so he was hungry.

This left him the only option of picking pockets.

He walked over to the mall in search for his next victim. The mall was packed since it was a Friday night and Kuroko had no problem picking out whom to pickpocket. He didn't really pay attention to his looks all he saw was an expensive looking suit that was completely out of place in such a casual setting. He saw the subtle rectangular bulge in a pocket and went in for the kill.

What should have happened was he would dip his hand into the pocket and swiftly grab the wallet then leave undetected. He had done it a million times and never once had he been caught. So it came to complete shock when a hand gripped his wrist before he could snag the wallet.

He gasped and looked into irritated heterochromatic eyes, one eye being a brilliant ruby red and the other a blazing yellow that were both staring right into his own blue eyes. His breath caught into his throat as he realized that someone was actually seeing him. At the worst possible time.

How long has it been since someone has actually seen him?

The boy, who looked to be about his age, had blood red hair, a scowl on his face that was melting into a look of fascination and something else Kuroko couldn't recognize and was only slightly taller than Kuroko who was pretty short for his age. The boy also exuded power and authority.

'Of all the people to notice me.' Kuroko thought with exasperation as the redhead began to tug him out of the mall. He didn't bother struggling he knew from the grip on his wrist that the boy was stronger than him.

"What's your name?" The boy questioned in a somewhat eager tone as he all but threw Kuroko into the back of a black expensive car that already had someone sitting behind the wheel. The redhead sat beside him and ordered the person to drive them home. Dear god the boy had his own personal driver.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He replied with resignation and a little bit of fear. If anything happened to him nobody would even notice. "My sincerest apologies for my actions earlier."

"My name is Akashi Seijuro and I'm afraid that I cannot simply dismiss your actions. We will deal with the consequences when we reach my home." Kuroko sighed and nodded. His fear grew when the car stopped in front of a huge traditional Japanese house. Just who did he piss off?

He obediently followed Akashi into the house and through a maze of hallways and sliding doors before they both entered an office like room. Akashi sat down behind a huge oak desk while Kuroko sat down in front of it.

"I would like to call your parents so we can come to a suitable agreement on how to settle this." Kuroko hesitated before he gave Akashi his mother's phone number. She was the most likely to remember him.

He fidgeted as Akashi dialed the number and put the phone on speaker so Kuroko could hear the conversation. The phone rang for a bit before a feminine voice finally picked up. Kuroko felt a bit startled when he heard a voice that should have felt familiar to him but was for all intents and purposes just the voice of a stranger.

"Hello this is Akashi Seijuuro and I'm here with your son Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi greeted and there was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Oh right, him." His mother said after a while and Kuroko saw Akashi raise an eyebrow. "Well, what did you want?"

"Well earlier your son tried to steal from me. Had he been successful he would have stolen nearly 500 dollars from me." Akashi replied and Kuroko looked at the phone in faint interest. He idly wondered how his parents would react when they found out what he had resorted to in order to survive. There was another long pause before his mother responded.

"Well why did you call me?" His mother asked and Akashi frowned.

"Well I was hoping to come to an agreement on how to settle this." Akashi answered slowly.

"Well why call me and not the police?" His mother snapped impatiently and this time both of Akashi's eyebrows rose. Kuroko softly sighed and leaned back into his chair in resignation. He honestly didn't know what he had expected.

"Well, I was hoping we could get around this without involving the authorities." Akashi replied.

"What do you propose then?" His mother asked with annoyance.

"I was thinking of having your son work for me until I have deemed the amount he would have stolen repaid." Akashi said and Kuroko made sure none of the surprise he felt showed on his face.

"That sounds reasonable is there anything else? I'm a busy woman you see."

"I was hoping that for the duration of him working for me that he would stay at me home for convenience."

"That's fine with me." His mother replied before hanging up abruptly. Akashi stared at the phone before he hung up as well.

"Your mother is an interesting person." Akashi commented wryly and Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"You mentioned that I would work for you. What would you like me to do?" Kuroko asked and Akashi gave him an amused look.

"You seem awfully accepting of everything."

"I did you wrong so I accept my punishment." Kuroko replied and Akashi chuckled as he folded his hands together and rested his head on top of them.

"You will stay in the room beside mine and act as my personal servant. Anything I want you to do you will do it. You will go to school with me and come home with me." Akashi said and Kuroko fought a frown. That didn't sound hard at all. He had expected to be dumped with a million chores.

"Will that be all?" Kuroko asked hesitantly and Akashi looked at him. It wasn't a normal look; it was a look that went straight through Kuroko as if Akashi was attempting to read his mind.

"You go to Teiko correct?" Kuroko nodded. "I want you to join the Teiko basketball team." Kuroko almost jolted in surprise.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Kuroko said softly.

"It's very simple. I am the captain and I want you to join." Akashi said with a hint of amusement.

"I'm not very good at basketball." Kuroko replied and Akashi smirked at him.

"I don't believe that's entirely true." Akashi stood up and sauntered in front of Kuroko. He gripped the chair arms and leaned in close. Kuroko swallowed nervously and leaned as far back as he could. "I believe you hold a special ability that only you have."

"Special ability?" Kuroko repeated and Akashi nodded.

"I am right in front of you, looking at you," Kuroko's breath hitched as Akashi's gaze became even more intense. "Yet I can't sense you at all. I've seen you around Teiko before and I know nobody notices you because of your lack of presence."

"You've noticed me?" Kuroko asked in slight amazement and Akashi chuckled and again Kuroko saw something in his eyes that he could quite place.

"Yes, I find you quite fascinating actually. I think you're a very special person Tetsuya." Akashi purred and Kuroko felt himself breathing slightly harder than usual. This was the first time someone had actually noticed him. This was the first time someone had called him special. Just who was this boy?

"I will join the team." Kuroko finally said and Akashi nodded and moved away from Kuroko.

"As I knew you would. Now follow me and I will show you to your room." Akashi announced and Kuroko took a split second to gather his bearings before he followed Akashi once again through the maze of hallways. He noticed servants bustling around only pausing to politely bow to Akashi.

"This is my room." Akashi said as he pointed to a door. "This room will be yours. I will lend you the clothes you will need for now until you go home and collect your own tomorrow. We're almost the same size so it shouldn't be an issue."

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko said politely before he retired to his room. It was a simple room, probably a guest room, and it had all the necessities he would need. It had a large bed, a desk, wardrobe and closet but was bare of anything else.

Kuroko sat on the bed and bowed his head. Just what did he get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

'It wasn't a dream.' Was Kuroko's first thought when he opened his eyes. He was still in the room that Akashi had given him last night.

Kuroko rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. He quickly changed into the spare school uniform Akashi had given him and was pleased to see that it was a decent fit. It wasn't too noticeably big on him at all it was just slightly baggy.

Kuroko had just finished changing when there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning Tetsuya." Akashi greeted him with a faint smile.

"Good morning Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied.

"Breakfast should be ready." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded before he followed Akashi to a large dining room where two breakfasts awaited. It was a simple typical Japanese breakfast but Kuroko found his stomach growling. It had been so long since he had an actual home cooked meal.

"Itadakimasu." They both said before they began eating.

"Won't your parents mind me being here?" Kuroko asked and Akashi's eyes sharpened.

"I rarely see them since they are both extremely important people. I doubt they will even notice that you're here." Akashi replied and Kuroko's eyes softened a little.

"I know how that is my parents are the same." Kuroko replied softly as he kept his eyes on his bowl. He felt Akashi look at him curiously and he knew the redhead was thinking of the phone conversation yesterday.

"This brings me to question why you tried to pick my pocket yesterday. I did a little research last night on your parents and they're fairly well off so surely it wasn't out of necessity. Did I do something to offend you?" Kuroko lowered his head so his hair covered his face as he pondered his answer.

"You didn't do anything to offend me. I didn't target you specifically, if it hadn't been you it would have been someone else," Kuroko hesitated before continuing. "My parents are rich but they often forget they have a son. Every once in a while one of them will remember and send me some money but it's very rare so I had to resort to other means to getting money."

"Why not simply get a job?" Akashi asked.

"I tried but nobody wanted to hire someone with such a lack of presence." Kuroko replied trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Well it's not like that's a problem anymore." Akashi said smugly and Kuroko looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand." Kuroko said and Akashi gave him an endearing smile as if he was about to explain something obvious.

"Well, in a way you're employed to me right now. Until I deem that you've paid your debt you work for me. Anything you need, food, clothes or things you want I will get for you and just add it on to the debt. You will live here and rent will just be included in your debt," Akashi leaned in close to Kuroko who was too surprised to move away. "In other words Tetsuya, until I decide otherwise, I own you."

Kuroko was a master at keeping his emotions hidden behind an emotionless mask but even he couldn't keep the surprise off his face. He knew he should feel outraged that he was trapped but he couldn't figure out what was so wrong with that.

It wasn't like it was a huge sacrifice. He wasn't being asked to do a lot, at least not yet, and he got free meals and a place to stay. He wouldn't have to pick pockets anymore. But most importantly, Kuroko decided as he looked into Akashi's intent eyes, he wasn't alone anymore. A small smile appeared on his lips and Kuroko looked down at his now empty bowl.

"I think that's very reasonable." Kuroko said and Akashi chuckled before he placed a hand on Kuroko's head. Kuroko unintentionally flinched. He wasn't used to human contact after being without it for so long. Akashi ignored the flinch instead he leaned even closer so his mouth was right by Kuroko's ear.

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Tetsuya." Akashi purred and Kuroko quickly bowed his head when he felt his face get warm. How was he supposed to react?

Before he could figure it out Akashi jumped out of his seat and urged Kuroko to do the same.

"We should go and get your stuff from your home. I don't expect you to be there for a long time." Akashi announced and Kuroko nodded. As they left the room and made their way out of the house Kuroko noticed Akashi had a thoughtful look on his face. "It was nice not eating alone for once."

Akashi's voice was wistful and Kuroko nodded in agreement. Something told him that even if the food had been from a convenience store it still would have tasted better because he wasn't alone. There was just something about eating with someone that suddenly made the food seem more special.

The driver was already in the car when they arrived making Kuroko illogically wonder if he actually lived in the car. Kuroko gave the driver his address as they got in.

"So what did you think of my home?" Akashi asked as the driver began to drive to where Kuroko told him to go.

"I think it's big and fancy but it must be even more lonely living by yourself." Kuroko answered honestly and Akashi looked at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"We're not so different from each other are we?" Akashi said with a small smile and Kuroko shook his head as he gazed out the window.

When they arrived at his home Kuroko felt the familiar feeling of loathing he got whenever he saw it. It wasn't a bad looking house. It was modest and it looked to be of comfort but Kuroko hated the feeling of loneliness he got whenever he entered the darkened house.

Kuroko entered the house with Akashi who sauntered inside as if he owned the place. Kuroko didn't mind instead he made a beeline to his room to pack leaving Akashi to explore. He packed up his textbooks and clothes first into a suitcase before he turned to the huge pile of books he owned.

He owned hundreds of books mostly from his father's study that he didn't use anymore. He loved to read and it made time go by quick so he didn't even notice that he was alone. Reading was his escape from life. But he couldn't very well bring all of them to Akashi's home.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised to see that you're a bookworm." Kuroko jumped and turned to see Akashi right behind him. Another thing that he was very much not used too; people sneaking up on him.

"Please don't sneak up behind me." Kuroko said and Akashi gave him a smug look before he turned his attention back to the books.

"I have almost all these books at the library at home." Akashi informed Kuroko before he started sorting through the books, occasionally putting a book into Kuroko's suitcase.

"You have a library at home?" Kuroko asked, pleased with the prospect. Akashi gave him another smug look before he stood up.

"Of course! The books in the suitcase are the ones I don't think I have and if you want more books that aren't in my library just let me know and I will order them." Akashi informed him before he moved to Kuroko's desk to examine a picture. "Who's this?"

Kuroko looked at the picture even though he already knew what was in it. It was a picture of his grandma, one of the few that were taken just before she died. Kuroko looked at it fondly before he put it in his suitcase.

"My grandma." Kuroko replied before he closed the suitcase and turned to Akashi who was examining him carefully.

"There are no signs of anyone currently living here except for you." Akashi said carefully as if measuring his words out.

"She died." Kuroko replied shortly before he made his way out of the room with Akashi following him.

"My condolences." Akashi said sincerely and Kuroko nodded his acceptance. Kuroko put his suitcase into the car and they both got in. Kuroko expected them to both go home so he was surprised when Akashi ordered the driver to take them to the school.

"I have some people I want you to see." Akashi explained when he saw the confused look in Kuroko's eyes. "They will be your new teammates."

"The basketball team?" Kuroko questioned and Akashi nodded with a pleased smirk.

"They usually have practice on Saturday mornings and I want you to watch them and get a feel for their playing style."

"I didn't realize the gym was open during the weekends." Kuroko said and Akashi gave him a mischievous look.

"I talked to the principle and he agreed to let us practice whenever we wanted." Akashi replied.

When they arrived Kuroko heard the familiar sound of basketballs hitting the gym floor and the squeak of shoes running. There was competitive shouting and the swishing of basketball hoops. Kuroko found himself walking faster until he reached the door and peered inside.

Inside the first and second strings were practising. Some were having mini practice matches while others were individually doing drills.

"That's Aomine Daiki." Akashi pointed and Kuroko saw a dark skinned boy swiftly avoid a block. He had short dark blue hair and a competitive grin on his face. He was fast and was good at making dunks and Kuroko watched as he broke a hoop by accidently putting too much power on it. Akashi muttered under his breath about how that was his third hoop now and his training would be doubled.

"That's Midorima Shintaro." Kuroko looked just in time to see a tall green haired man make a half-court shot. The ball sailed high in the sky and before it had even went into the hoop the boy had turned around and raised his glassed with his hand, his green eyes filled with pride.

"That's Kise Ryouta." A blonde haired boy that Kuroko could have sworn he saw on a page of a magazine streaked down the court. Someone moved to block him but using the exact movement, albeit at a slower pace, as Aomine had before Kise moved around him and dunked the ball.

"And that's Atsushi Murasakibara." A player moved to make a shoot the ball but before it could reach the hoop a huge hand belonging to a purple haired giant slammed it back down. He was almost twice as big as Kuroko.

"They are what you probably heard of as the Generation of Miracles and will be your new teammates." Akashi said and Kuroko turned to him.

"As I said before I am not good at basketball however much I may love it." Kuroko said. Akashi gave him an evaluating look.

"In conventional terms, yes you completely suck at basketball and have no hopes in playing it," Akashi said bluntly. "But if you were to ignore the established way of playing and create your own way of playing I believe you could become a secret weapon."

"You mean make my own way of playing using my lack of presence?" Kuroko questioned and Akashi gave a pleased nod.

"I think you can figure it out on your own but I will give you another hint; instead of focusing on what you can't do try to figure out what you can do for the team." Kuroko looked at Akashi with surprise. The redhead patted his head before he led them back to the car. "I want you to figure it out by Monday. We'll have a practice match to show them what you can do."

"You're sure I can do it by then?" Kuroko murmured and Akashi gave him a small smile that made Kuroko suddenly feel warm.

"I have the utmost confidence in you, Tetsuya."

* * *

Kuroko looked around the library in Akashi's home. It had a lot more books than his father's study did which pleased Kuroko immensely. There were books on everything and of every genre. Kuroko slowly weaved through the shelves until something caught his attention.

It was a book on magic tricks. He didn't know what compelled him to but he took the book and flipped it open to a random page and read the chapter title.

Misdirection.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko was undeniably nervous. It was Monday; the day he was going to be put to the test. Throughout all his classes he kept fidgeting and couldn't pay attention to a thing the teachers were saying. It was one of the rare times he was glad the teachers never noticed him or he would have gotten scolded.

He wasn't even sure if the play style would work. He hadn't had the chance to actual put the theory to work which also meant he hadn't had the chance to perfect it. When he had confided that to Akashi all the redhead did was pat him on the head.

Honestly though if he could get this to work it would change his entire life. He had spent his entire life cursing his lack of presence so for someone to actual say it could be a blessing was a huge deal for him. He was overjoyed by the prospect of his lack of presence actually allowing him to play something he loved. But it all hinged on if he could pass the test.

By the time school was over Kuroko was a nervous wreck. Even though his face remained expressionless his hands shook in both nervousness and anticipation. When he arrived at the gym everyone was already beginning practice. Looking around Kuroko saw the Generation of Miracles gathering Akashi.

Kuroko joined them unnoticed by everyone except for Akashi who smirked slightly making the rest of the group anxious making Kuroko wonder just what kind of coach Akashi was.

"Today someone named Kuroko Tetsuya will be taking a test I planned to join the basketball team. If he passes I plan to immediately make him a regular." Akashi said and everyone looked surprised except for Murasakibara who was too busy munching on his chips to pay much attention.

"Well where is he?" Aomine asked impatiently as he looked around.

"Yeah he must be good if you scouted him!" Kise said excitedly.

"I'm right here." Kuroko announced and he watched in amusement as everyone jumped and looked around. Akashi shook his head as he sauntered to Kuroko and through an arm around the smaller boy. Kuroko fought a reflexive flinch and gave Akashi a disgruntled look.

"How long have you been there?!" The rest of the team shouted when they finally noticed him.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko said blandly as he shrugged of Akashi's arm.

"Eh? You're Kuroko?" The giant asked as he crouched down and ruffled Kuroko's hair. Kuroko's eye twitched slightly.

"Please stop doing that." Kuroko asked.

"I didn't even notice you!" Kise said with bewilderment.

"Can I be the one to test him?" Aomine asked as he leaned close to Kuroko to examine him. Kuroko fidgeted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to all this attention.

"It will be a different sort of test but you will be a part of it." Akashi said before he gestured to five second string players to come over. "I want to have a practice match with you five against Kuroko and Aomine."

"Whoa! I'm good but not quite that good!" Aomine said incredulously before he looked at Kuroko. "Just how good of a player are you?"

"I'm horrible at shooting, blocking and I'm not very fast." Kuroko replied bluntly and saw everyone but Akashi sweatdrop.

"Useless."Midorima said with obvious disinterest.

"Maybe I should help out." Kise said nervously, flinching when Akashi gave him a glare.

"You will do as a say," Akashi ordered in a voice that left no room for argument. He led the others to sit on the bench to watch the match while Aomine scratched his head. "The first team to reach 30p wins."

"Just try to stay out of the way." He finally said with resignation and Kuroko smirked.

"Please lend me your strength and I will be your shadow." Kuroko said and Aomine gave him a weird look.

The game started off quickly. Aomine was really fast and he went all out right away. Kuroko meanwhile tested out his lack of presence. Coupled with Aomine stealing all the attention everyone seemed to have forgotten he was even there.

He weaved through players watching for any reaction and was pleased when everyone continued to ignore him. He watched Aomine play and was impressed. He was even better than Kuroko thought but he was beginning to get in trouble.

No matter how good a player someone is five against one was impossible. When Aomine began to struggle Kuroko finally put his new play style to the test. Misdirection. Well perhaps new wasn't the word for it.

The other team had the ball and it was really easy to snatch the ball and pass it to Aomine undetected. The reaction was comedic. The player who had the ball before it was stolen stared at his hands in utter confusion while Aomine stared at the ball like he couldn't figure out how it got there in the first place. It took an entire second to figure out the ball was actually there before he jumped and shot the ball into the hoop.

The other team murmured to themselves wondering how it happened. Snickering to himself Kuroko continued to steal and pass the ball to Aomine who eventually caught on to what was happening. He gave a wide grin to Kuroko as they began to sync their play styles.

It was exhilarating. Kuroko felt adrenaline run through his body and he felt his heart beating faster than ever. He was getting tired since he wasn't use to so much physical activity but he was happier than he had ever been before. It was working. He had some use.

He had done this before at the basketball court at the park but he never thought of it as a play style. To him it was just a way to screw with the players and be a part of the game. He never thought it could be used like this.

They won the game by a landslide. Kuroko was panting and covered in sweat but he was so happy that he couldn't help but smile softly to himself. Aomine walked over to him and raised a fist. Kuroko looked at it in slight confusion before he smiled and raised his own fist to bump Aomine's.

"Good job Testu." Aomine said and Kuroko gave him a shaky smile. He felt his eyes water a little so he looked away. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked to see Akashi looking at him with pride.

"That was so cool!" Kise shouted before he glomped Kuroko who fell over from the weight. "How did you do that Kurokocchi?"

"You're going to hurt him." Midorima said with disdain and Kise got up while scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"So did I pass the test?" Kuroko asked Akashi who snorted elegantly. How one could snort elegantly was beyond him but Akashi managed it.

"Of course. You're now officially a part of the team." Kuroko's heart skipped a beat and he hid his face with his hair so nobody could see the look of absolute joy that was on his face. A hand suddenly grabbed his and he found himself being dragged out of the gym.

"Come on we have to celebrate!" Aomine said as he continued to drag Kuroko away not noticing the icy glare Akashi was giving their joined hands. Kise ran to join them while Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara followed at a more sedated pace.

A few minutes later Kuroko found himself standing outside of a large convenience store with a blue popsicle in his hand surrounded by the rest of the team. Everyone else had a blue popsicle as well except for Murasakibara who had a whole box of them.

"I was so surprised Kurokocchi! I didn't know someone could play that way!" Kise gushed.

"Kuroko-cchi?" Kuroko question and Kise gave him a wide grin while Midorima rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I add 'cchi' to those I consider a friend!" Kise explained and Kuroko tilted his head.

"We're friends?" Kuroko asked and winced when Aomine suddenly smacked him from behind.

"Of course! We're all friends now!" Aomine said with a wide grin.

"That's right Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said as he leaned down to ruffle Kuroko's hair again. Kuroko sidestepped to avoid the hand which brought him closer to Akashi who smirked.

"You're much better replacement than the last guy." Midorima commented and everyone's mood seemed to darken slightly even Akashi's.

"Replacement?" Kuroko questioned and Akashi sighed.

"We had a player who was too violent. I had to ask him to quit." Akashi replied with a small frown.

"I like Kurokocchi much better!" Kise said loudly and Aomine nodded his agreement.

"Well Kuroko and I must be getting home." Akashi announced.

"You two go home with each other?" Midorima asked with a raised green eyebrow.

"Because of certain circumstances, Kuroko is currently staying at my place." Akashi replied before he began to walk away before anyone could question him further.

"Thank you for the popsicle." Kuroko said with a small bow before he quickly followed Akashi. He heard the rest of the team start chatting amongst themselves about what Akashi had said.

"Was it really okay to let them know that?" Kuroko asked and Akashi gave a slight shrug.

"I see nothing wrong with letting them know." Akashi replied. Kuroko nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence. He jumped when he felt Akashi grab his hand.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko hesitantly asked and Akashi gave him a smug look.

"You didn't mind when Aomine held your hand." Was the redhead's reply and Kuroko frowned in confusion.

"You didn't strike me as one who likes touching people." Kuroko said and Akashi gave him an unreadable look before he pulled Kuroko to a stop.

"I don't like touching people," Akashi said slowly and his lips curled into a confident smirk. "But for some reason I like touching you."

"I don't understand." Kuroko said cautiously and he felt his cheeks heat up when Akashi leaned in so close their faces was nearly touching.

"What I'm trying to say is you're special Tetsuya." Akashi purred and Kuroko's breath caught and his heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing to me?" Kuroko breathed softly and Akashi cupped Kuroko's cheek. Suddenly he felt lips on his own. It was a soft chaste kiss and it was over before Kuroko could even fully register what was happening. With a soft smile Akashi began to tug Kuroko back to walking home.

"You are mine Tetsuya." Akashi said possessively.

* * *

Later that night Kuroko was curled on his bed staring at his grandma's picture. So much had happened in such little time. His entire life had changed because of one person. He had a place where he actually belonged. He didn't have to steal anymore.

He still didn't understand why Akashi had done so much for him. It wasn't normal to help someone who had tried to steal from you. Kuroko thought of the kiss and curled up tighter when a blush immediately appeared on his face.

Neither of them had it brought it up again mostly because Kuroko didn't know how to bring it up. What did Akashi mean by that kiss? Was he just playing with him? Kuroko rubbed his face in an attempt to make the blush disappear.

He looked at the picture again and a tear suddenly fell from his face.

'I think I'm going to be okay grandma.' Kuroko thought for the first time. He put the picture on the bed stand beside his bed before he turned off the light. For the first time in his life he felt content.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

Midorima stepped into the familiar classroom where Akashi could normally be found. The redhead was sitting in his usual spot by the window facing a shogi board except this time instead of a contemplative look like he usually had he had a soft smile on his face.

"Hello Shintaro." Akashi greeted the smile dropping to a more neutral look. The green haired man returned the greeting as he lifted his glasses higher. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering about Kuroko. You've had your eye on him for a while now but you've never approached him and now suddenly he's staying at your place."

"He tried to pick my pockets." Akashi replied with a soft chuckle and Midorima raised a fine green eyebrow.

"He tried to steal from you and in return you let him stay at your home? What if he steals from your home?"

"I don't believe he is the type of person to do that." Akashi replied with a subtle hint of warning in his tone and Midorima didn't dare question it further.

"How long will he be staying at your place?"

"I told him he would be staying until he repaid his debt." With the smirk Akashi wore, Midorima doubted Kuroko would ever be able too.

"Just what is your relation to him?" Midorima asked and Akashi gave him a smug smirk.

"He is mine." Was his simple response.

Neither of them noticed the person outside the classroom listening in.

Kuroko stretched as he entered Akashi's library. His body was physically drained from all the stamina training Akashi was putting him through. It was almost nothing compared to what the other regulars had to go through but he had considerably lower stamina than them.

It had been a week now since he joined the team and Kuroko had never been so happy with his life before. He was slowly building bonds to his team and would soon be able to confidently call them friends.

It had been a surprise to him when they became more to him than just teammates.

It had surprised him when Kise or Aomine waved to him in the hallway. It had shocked him when Midorima, who Kuroko had thought until that point hated him, actually gave him his luck item of the day. It had flabbergasted him when Murasakibara offered him one of his sweets one day after practise. Then he was absolutely floored when one day he had been passing the cafeteria during lunch and the generation of miracles had literally kidnapped him to eat with them.

They didn't always notice him but the more they practised together the easier it was for them to see him.

Akashi was a whole new enigma for him though. Kuroko frowned as he picked up a book which happened to be one of his favorites and began to idly read it but barely actually registering the words as he began to think of the redhead.

He owed everything to Akashi. Without him Kuroko would still be alone and stealing for a living. Kuroko still had an urge to pickpocket every once and while out of habit but was able to resist because there was no need too.

He didn't really know what he felt towards Akashi. Obviously he felt a sort of bond to the redhead but Kuroko wasn't sure if it was just because he had been the one to save him. If it had been someone else would he still feel the same?

Whenever Akashi was around he felt warm and jittery and when he wasn't Kuroko felt a little lost. Whenever the redhead smiled at him his cheeks felt warmer. Whenever Akashi leaned in close and teased him Kuroko felt his heart beat faster. Whenever he thought of the kiss that neither of them spoke of his entire body felt like it was warmer.

Kuroko sighed and fiddled with his wristbands that Akashi had given him.

He knew it wasn't normal behavior but he didn't know why Akashi did these things. He hadn't known Kuroko before so why all this attention? Was he just playing around with Kuroko until he got bored?

Kuroko felt a pang of pain at the thought. He shook his head and shoved his thoughts to the back of his head as he forced his attention back to his book.

"Sleeping Under the Moonlight?" Kuroko fought hard to not jump. Akashi was the only one who could successfully sneak up behind him. "You like Akihiko Usami's books?*"

"Yes, I first heard of this book when it won an award." Kuroko replied as he placed the book down and turned to the redhead who had a suspiciously mischievous smirk that always gave Kuroko a feeling of foreboding.

"Did you know that he also write BL books under a different name?" Akashi asked and Kuroko tilted his head slightly to the side.

"BL books?"

"It means boy love books. Where two guys are in a relationship." Akashi explained with a slight purr and Kuroko found himself fighting a small blush. "What do you think of that?"

"If it's written by him then I suppose I wouldn't mind reading his other works." Kuroko replied and Akashi gave him a pleased look.

"So you don't mind two guys being together?" Akashi asked as he took a step closer to Kuroko.

"No I don't really care." Kuroko replied softly and Akashi adorned a predatory look.

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I do this." Akashi suddenly swooped in and kissed Kuroko. One hand tangled into Kuroko's hair forcing him to tilt his head back slightly while the other pressed against the small of his back forcing him to press against Akashi.

At first Kuroko stood frozen, the book he was holding falling to the ground, but then he clenched Akashi's shirt with shaky hands and hesitantly pressed his lips back into Akashi's. His body felt like it was burning up as he was very aware that Akashi's entire body was pressing against his own. His heart was beating so fast he wondered if Akashi could feel it.

Akashi slid his hands from Kuroko's hair and moved it down so it was cupping Kuroko's jaw. He gently pressed down which forced Kuroko's mouth to open.

"Mmmph." Was the only noise Kuroko could make when Akashi's tongue suddenly slid into his own. Kuroko opened his eyes which he didn't even realize he had closed and his entire body jolted when he saw heterochromatic eyes staring into his own with such intensity. Something warm began to form in his stomach and Kuroko let out a muffled moan that had his own cheeks blushing an even brighter red.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they broke apart in surprise. A thin line of saliva connected their lips before breaking when Akashi licked his lips and Kuroko realized that he was softly panting. Akashi gently gave Kuroko a final chaste kiss before he swiftly left the room without a word only a soft smile.

Kuroko clutched his chest above his heart as he slowly slid onto the floor. His heart was beating so fast it almost hurt and he was bombarded with feelings he couldn't understand. Foreign feelings that he never felt before that filled him with warmth.

"What are you doing to me?" Kuroko whispered to the empty room.

"Nice pass!" Aomine shouted after he dunked the ball. Kuroko panted and leaned against his knees but he managed to give the navy haired man a small smile.

"I want more of your passes!" Kise whined and in the background Midorima rolled his eyes. An arm dropped around Kuroko's shoulders making Kuroko nearly fall over.

"It's not my fault you can't receive his passes like I can." Aomine bragged as he pulled Kuroko closer to him not noticing red eyes narrowing with annoyance.

"Daiki, go outside and run 2 laps around the track." Akashi ordered making Aomine yelp.

"What did I do?"

"Are you questioning me?" The redhead asked ominously and Aomine wisely shook his head and ran outside. Kuroko gave Akashi a questioning look but Akashi just gave him a small smile before directing his attention to the other first strings.

"Ah, Kurokocchi I left my water bottle in the locker room would you mind getting it for me please?" Kise pleaded and Kuroko nodded.

The locker room was empty since everyone was at practice but it wasn't easy to find the water bottle since clothes and bags were everywhere. Kuroko checked Kise's locker and sighed when he saw that it wasn't there.

He began to shift through clothes and other items to look for it. He was so focused on finding it that he didn't notice someone entering the room.

"So you're the one who's replaced me." A rough voice asked and Kuroko nearly jumped. He slowly turned around to see a man with ash grey messy hair staring at him with condescending eyes. His face was twisted into a sneer. Kuroko gave him a wary look as he registered his words.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko politely introduced himself as he glanced at the door that the man was blocking.

"I'm Haizaki." The man drawled out before he stepped closer. Kuroko instinctively took a step back and Haizaki gave him a predatory look. "So you're Akashi's new toy."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Kuroko replied and Haizaki snorted.

"Don't need to hide it. I overheard Akashi telling Midorima all about it." Haizaki took another step towards Kuroko who stepped back until his back hit the lockers.

"I'm merely there to pay a debt." Kuroko replied slowly and Haizaki nodded in mock understanding.

"Of course I get it. It's because of the debt that he even took an interest with you. Once the debt is paid then he'll throw you out and forget all about you." Kuroko hid a wince when a pang of pain once went through him. "You're just an amusement to him right now. Once there's no more reason for you to be there he'll move on to a new toy."

"I see." Kuroko replied, clenching his jaw when Haizaki moved too close to comfort. Unlike when Akashi did it all he felt was dread and warning signals.

"Don't get too attached to him kid. All this is temporary. After all why would he have any real interest in you? You're nothing special, you tried to steal from him and hell you're a nobody. I can barely sense you and I've been looking for you for a week." Haizaki was now so close Kuroko could smell cigarettes in his breath. "His father is the boss of an important company, he's loaded and he's bored. That's all there is to it kid."

"Thank you for informing me. Now if you could please not be so close. It's making me uncomfortable." Kuroko replied politely and Haizaki scoffed.

"Why don't you make me kid?" No sooner were the words out of his mouth there was a sharp pain in his abdomen. Kuroko had jabbed him in the gut and as soon as Haizaki curled up in pain Kuroko sidestepped him and left the room swiftly.

Haizaki grunted as he stood back up with a smirk. He had gotten his point across. He had seen the dark shadow of uncertainty and self-doubt in those blue eyes that fought to remain blank. Akashi would pay for replacing him.

Kuroko returned to practise after he made sure his expression was schooled back into his default blank look. He apologized to Kise for not finding the bottle. The blonde said it was okay before he ran to the locker room.

He joined the practice game but his heart wasn't in it. His mind kept going back to Haizaki's words. He sighed when he passed the wrong way again which made the player fumble with the ball.

"Kuroko, what's going on?" Akashi asked and Kuroko looked into heterochromatic eyes before quickly looking away with a troubled expression.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." Kuroko replied. It was a reasonable excuse since practice had been going on for a couple of hours. Akashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Practice is basically over anyways. Everyone go change and go home." Akashi ordered and everyone sighed in relief. Kuroko moved to go collect his bag from the bench when he felt a hand wrap around his arm. He looked to see Akashi giving him a concerned look. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"I'm fine Akashi-kun." Kuroko said in what he hoped was reassuring. Akashi gave him a look that told Kuroko he didn't believe him.

"I have to go see the principle about something. Will you be alright going home by yourself?" Akashi finally asked when it was clear Kuroko wasn't going to say anything else.

"Yes. I will see you at your home." Kuroko replied before walking off. Akashi frowned and watched as Kuroko grabbed his bag and left the gym without changing back into his school uniform in the locker room as usual.

"Ah is practise over already?" Kise asked as he returned.

"Yes, what took you so long? It shouldn't have taken you so long to get your bottle." Akashi scolded and Kise pouted before he took on a serious look.

"I'm sorry Akashicchi but I saw Haizaki in the locker room and we got into a bit of a fight. I hate him sooooo much!" Kise whined and then cringed when Akashi's expression turned dark and dangerous. The redhead looked to where the locker room was located before he looked to where Kuroko had exited.

"You are dismissed. Go get changed and leave." Akashi ordered in a deceivingly soft voice and Kise didn't even bother to say bye before he scurried away.

*Reference to Junjou romantica


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi stared at the closed door that Kuroko was behind. When he had gotten home his maid had informed him that Kuroko had eaten, less than usual, and had gone to bed for the night despite it being early.

He wanted to knock on the door and demand Kuroko to let him in but he didn't want to upset the blue haired boy even further.

"Tsk." Akashi clicked his tongue and went into his own bedroom. Tomorrow was Saturday so he could easily find Kuroko and force him to talk. If he found out Haizaki had said something to upset Kuroko the grey haired man would wake up with a pair of scissors in his chest.

The next morning Akashi found himself eating breakfast alone. Kuroko still wasn't up which was unusual for him. Usually he woke up around the same time as Akashi if not earlier so he had time to tame his atrocious bed head.

Akashi bit his chopsticks as he glared at them empty chair in front of him. He had gotten so used to eating with someone that eating alone felt twice as lonely than before. When he was finished he went back to his room to do homework but kept his ears opened so he could hear when Kuroko opened his door.

Noon rolled by and Akashi threw his pencil down. It was way too late for Kuroko to be merely sleeping in. He knocked on Kuroko's door but there was no answer. Frowning with a foreboding sense of dread, Akashi opened the door and glared when he saw that the room was empty and the window was wide open. None of Kuroko's stuff was in the bedroom except a note on the bed.

_I went for a walk. I will be back later. _

Akashi's eye twitched as he crumpled the note with a fist. With a snarl he stomped out of the room and ordered a couple of maids to go out to look for Kuroko. With the blue haired boy's lack of presence he doubted they would find him but it was worth a shot.

He was going to go out to look out for Kuroko himself but the phone rang and it turned out to be his father who wanted to do his monthly check of how his studies were going.

By the time the phone conversation ended after a long lecture about how Akashi better be focusing on his future he had a headache. He called his maids who reported they couldn't find Kuroko. Akashi shook his head while muttering about useless maids before he began to leave the house to look for Kuroko himself.

When he stepped out he heard paper crinkling and looked down to see an envelope. Frowning, Akashi looked to see no address before he opened it. Inside was a letter and a bundle of money. Akashi opened the letter and began to read.

_Akashi,_

_Inside the envelope is double the amount of money that I would have stolen from you. It should be enough to pay off the debt. I am no longer in your debt so there is no longer any reason for me to stay. Thank you for everything. _

_-Kuroko_

Akashi felt a wave of rage wash through him. He took a slow calming breath before he reread the note with a critical look. The note didn't say that Kuroko didn't _want _to stay just that he didn't think there was a reason to stay.

"If you want a reason to stay then I'll give you one." Akashi growled as he stomped out of his home. He had finally gotten Kuroko, like hell he would let him just leave.

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he tiredly placed his head in his crossed arms. He was sitting in the public library after delivering the envelope to Akashi's house. He didn't know where else to go and didn't want to chance running into anyone. He didn't want to go home either so here he was resting at a table in the corner.

He had spent last night pickpocketing people until he got the amount he needed. He felt bad since it took a lot of people for him to get the amount and by the time he got all he needed it had been past midnight.

When he got home he was hit with loneliness. It had only been a week since he had last been home but it seemed like it had been much longer since he walked down the dark hallway into his bedroom. It was so quiet and Kuroko was painfully aware that there was no one there.

He had silently crept onto his bed and sat there staring at shadows that seemed to swirl and shift around him. It had taken him a while to realize that tears were dripping down his face from emotionless eyes.

He hadn't gotten any sleep that night. He just wasn't used to being completely alone anymore. Even at Akashi's house when he went to bed he had the security of knowing that the redhead was in the room right beside his.

In the mornings Akashi ate breakfast with him. During school the rest of the Generation of Miracles greeted him during various times of the day. After school was basketball practice. In the evening he did homework with Akashi before eating dinner with him. He had gotten so spoiled that being in the lonely house actually hurt.

He knew that he would eventually get used to it but meanwhile it was painful. He almost regretted his decision but he couldn't stay there with the doubt that he was just a toy to Akashi to pass the time. He didn't think that Akashi was the type of person but until he paid the debt he wouldn't ever really know and he couldn't live like that.

He wondered what Akashi's reaction would be. Would he care? Would he move on and find someone else? Was everything that Akashi did to him just a means to pass the time?

Kuroko sighed and buried his head further into his arms. He felt so tired and he knew it wasn't just because of lack of sleep.

"I knew you would be here." Kuroko jolted and looked up in sheer shock to see Akashi sitting beside him.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko attempted and failed to keep his voice neutral. Akashi sighed as he noted dark bags under Kuroko's eyes.

"I was surprised when I saw the envelope." Akashi said idly and Kuroko looked away. "You didn't have to leave."

Kuroko frowned as he looked back to Akashi. "I am not indebted to you anymore so I had no reason to stay."

"I wanted you to stay. Debt was the most reasonable but not the biggest reason." Akashi said slowly and Kuroko gave him a surprised look. Akashi sighed and shook his head. "I was hoping that you were beginning to understand. I thought I made it clear when I kissed you."

"I wasn't sure. I don't understand why you did it. You've known me for a week yet right away you were saying things like I was yours. I didn't know if I was only yours because of the debt." Kuroko explained softly. Akashi stared at the wall in front of them as he rested his head on his hand with a distant look in his eyes.

"It was a Monday." Akashi started and Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. "It had just started raining and I decided to wait in the school library until my driver picked me up. I had thought the library was empty at first but then I saw a lonely blue haired boy sitting in the corner much like how you are now.

I don't think he noticed me but he looked really lonely. I guess I felt a sort of kinship with him because of that. My father is an important person but because of that a lot of people who wish to be friends with me only want me for my money. Or to be able to say they are friends with such an important person. So I didn't have any real friends. I hadn't yet considered the basketball team as friends at the time although I was the coach.

I just watched this boy peacefully reading his book, ignoring his surroundings. By the time I was about to talk to him my driver had arrived. I went to the library the next day but the boy wasn't there. A few days later I saw him again but this time in the hallway. I saw that nobody noticed him because of his lack of presence and I felt bad for him.

I thought I would see him become sad but instead he just pulled out a book and began to read. He ignored the world as the world ignored him. I wanted to get to know him but I didn't know how to. People approached me not the other way around.

I kept seeing him every now and then at school. Sometimes if I took a walk I would even see him outside of school. Once I saw him at a park in the basketball court. He was playing with other people who didn't even know he was playing. Instead of being defeated by his lack of presence he used it to his advantage. I wanted to talk to him, maybe use basketball as an opening topic, but before I could he disappeared.

Then one day he tried to pickpocket me. I was surprised but I was also happy because after weeks and week of watching him or trying to find him I finally had a chance to talk to him. He didn't care that I was rich I don't even think he realized who my Dad was.

I immediately felt like I wanted him all to myself when I had him in my grasp. I couldn't control myself. After weeks of just studying him it wasn't enough to just talk to him. I spent a little more than a week with him and I felt myself feelings things for him that I never thought I would feel for anyone.

I didn't love him but I found myself thinking that it could eventually lead to that. Then suddenly he disappeared. But being a selfish person I couldn't allow him to just disappear again. I couldn't go back to seeing him afar longing to talk to him.

Tetsuya, you don't have to be alone anymore. You can stay with me and you will never be alone again and I won't be alone anymore either. I can give you anything you want. I can give you a home that is never empty. I can give you as much love and affection as you need. I want you to stay with me."

Kuroko hadn't even realized he was crying until the redhead had suddenly leaned forward and gently wiped them away with his hand. With a shaky breath Kuroko suddenly launched himself into Akashi who wrapped his arms around the smaller male who buried his head into Akashi's shoulder. He didn't care if they were in public. He smiled softly before pressing a light kiss against Kuroko's head.

"I don't want to be alone anymore ever again." Kuroko whispered and Akashi nodded.

"Well together we won't be then."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews without them I wouldn't have continued this story!

Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Akashi was the first one to wake up. He tried to turn onto his side to look at his clock but there was a weight on top of him that wouldn't allow him too. Frowning he looked down and saw teal colored hair and he smiled softly.

After bringing Kuroko home from the library the smaller boy had been reluctant to let him out of his sight. It wasn't anything he said or did but when it was time to go to their separate rooms Kuroko had looked so alone that Akashi had suggested sleeping together.

They didn't do anything they had simply slept in the same bed. It wasn't a huge deal but Akashi felt more content than ever and considered making it a normal occurrence. He ran a hand through the wild mess of hair in an attempt to tame the locks and Kuroko immediately leaned into the touch. Even in his sleep he subconsciously starved for physical contact after years of going without it.

Kuroko mumbled something softly and shifted. He scrunched up his face before he opened his sapphire eyes and looked at Akashi. At first he stared at him like he could comprehend who he was seeing then he looked away, a blush blooming across his cheeks.

"Good morning Tetsuya." Akashi said as he kissed Kuroko's forehead and chuckled when the blush deepened.

"Good morning Akashi-kun." Kuroko mumbled as he got out of bed and wondered to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. Akashi followed close behind to do the same.

"I was thinking that we do something today." Akashi said as they made their way to the dining room after they were done for breakfast.

"What do you mean Akashi-kun?"

"Well, I suppose I'm formally asking you out on a date. I made the mistake of not doing so earlier which caused our misunderstanding yesterday." Akashi said seriously and Kuroko gave him a soft smile.

"I would like that Akashi-kun."

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Kuroko shook his head.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to decide Akashi-kun." He said and Akashi nodded with a pensive look. They didn't speak as they ate breakfast. Akashi was too busy planning out the perfect date while Kuroko was dealing with the anxiety of going on his first date ever.

"Please just change into something casual." Akashi said when Kuroko went to his room to change. Kuroko gave him a hesitant nod before he escaped into his room.

"Something casual." Kuroko repeated to himself as he looked into his suitcase that he had brought back over yesterday. It wasn't like he had a lot to choose from since he usually just wore his school uniform.

He settled for a pair of slightly tight fitting black jeans, a white shirt with a slightly long V neck which he wore a black hoodie over. He looked at the mirror and ran a hand through his hair to make sure that none of it was sticking up.

He spent a few more minutes than necessary in his room fidgeting and wondering what Akashi had in store for him before he finally walked out of his room. Akashi was already waiting for him and Kuroko had to wonder if they had the same definition of causal.

He wore a simple white button up shirt that showed off his toned muscled torso from playing basketball and slim black dress pants. All he needed was a tie and he would have looked like he was ready to go to a formal dinner party and not a casual date. Kuroko suddenly felt severely underdressed.

"Perhaps I should go change into something else." He said slowly and Akashi smirked.

"Nonsense you look fine." Akashi admonished before he took Kuroko's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked as they got into the car. Of course the driver was already there. Seriously did he live in here always prepared to drive somewhere?

"I was thinking something simple since this is our first date. Perhaps a movie and dinner?" Akashi suggested and Tetsuya nodded in agreement. It was a cliché kind of date but it was also the safest.

When they arrived at the mall they looked at the movies that were playing. There was a romance movie, an action movie and a horror movie. They both chose the horror movie since the romance looked boring and Akashi claimed he had already seen the action movie. Secretly though he was just hoping that Kuroko scared easily.

The movie didn't start for half an hour so they chose to walk around the mall for a while. They didn't notice that they were being tailed.

"Is that Akashicchi and Kurokocchi?" Kise whispered to Aomine as they both ducked behind a bush.

"It looks like it but why are they here?" Aomine whispered back.

"It looks like they are on a date." Kise whispered back and Aomine sputtered.

"WHAT?" He shouted and Kise covered his mouth when Akashi and Kuroko looked around.

"If they see us Akashicchi will kill us!" Kise said frantically. Aomine bit Kise's hand and the blonde pouted and cradled his hand.

"I can't imagine anyone brave enough to date Akashi. In fact I can't imagine him going out with anyone." Aomine said as he watched the two look at a shop display.

"Well let's watch them to see if they are or aren't!" Kise said and Aomine reluctantly agreed. The reluctance being that if they were found out Akashi would certainly triple both their training menus but too curious to refuse.

So that was how Akashi and Kuroko acquired stalkers.

"I have the sudden feeling we're being watched." Kuroko said as he quickly turned around and just missed two heads ducking behind a potted plant. Akashi blinked and also looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Maybe you're getting paranoid." Akashi teased as he patted Kuroko's head. The teal head pouted and Akashi gave him a smile before he began walking off. "There's a store over there that sells customized shogi boards."

"You play shogi?" Kuroko asked and Akashi nodded his eyes lighting up a little.

"I once dreamed of being a professional shogi player." Akashi confessed.

"Why not anymore?" Akashi gave him a slightly wary smile.

"My father wants me to take over the company for him when he retires. Doing otherwise would be a disgrace." Akashi said and Kuroko frowned.

"I think Akashi-kun should do what makes him happy. We only have one life so shouldn't you spend it doing what makes you happy?" Kuroko asked and Akashi shook his head.

"That is a very naïve way to think. If I chose a different path then my Father would most likely disown me." Akashi said. There wasn't a hint of sadness in his voice only pained resignation. Kuroko looked at him before he grabbed Akashi's hand in his. Both of them turned around when they heard twin squeaks behind them but again they didn't see anyone.

"Does Akashi-kun still think I'm just paranoid?" Kuroko asked and Akashi's eyes narrowed as he looked around more carefully.

"Maybe we're both getting paranoid." Akashi muttered as he resumed walking to the store.

"What are you two doing?" Midorima asked as he stood in front of Kise and Aomine who were still ducked behind a potted plant. They both looked up at him with matching guilty looks.

"Midorimacchi! We aren't doing anything! What are you doing here?" Kise asked nervously while Aomine tried to look around Midorima so he wouldn't lose track of Kuroko and Akashi.

"It certainly doesn't look like nothing. I went here to get my lucky item." He held out a mini potted cactus.

"They're getting away!" Aomine hissed and Midorima turned around just in time to see Kuroko and Akashi turn a corner.

"Why are you two stalking those two?" He asked and shouted when Kise and Aomine suddenly grabbed him and began to drag him off to where Akashi and Kuroko had disappeared.

"I'm proving to Aominecchi that they're on a date!" Kise explained and Aomine rolled his eyes as he peeked around the corner. They had stopped in front of a shogi store where Akashi was examining different boards and pieces.

"Well they probably are." Midorima said and both Aomine and Kise stared at him. Midorima sighed. "Akashi has had his eye on Kuroko for a while. I'm surprised you two hadn't noticed."

"Ehhhh?!" Kise said loudly and Aomine shushed him.

"You two are horrible stalkers." Midorima commented and received twin glares.

"So they really are on a date." Aomine said as he watched them closely.

"We should make sure that Akashicchi doesn't do anything to Kurokocchi!" Kise announced. Aomine agreed with a vigorous head nod while Midorima heaved out a suffering sigh. He shouldn't be surprised he had heard that it was an awful day for cancers.

"Oi they're leaving and coming this way!" The three of them turned to run and hide behind something only to crash into a huge body.

"Murasakicchi!" Kise exclaimed as he looked up to see the purple haired giant standing there watching them while munching on a bag of chips.

"They're getting closer!" Aomine said with a strangled voice and everyone grabbed Murasakibara and ran into the closest store just as Kuroko and Akashi turned the corner. The odd color haired group watched as the two passed them and began to head to the movie theatre.

"Excuse me?" The group turned to see a woman wearing an interesting maid outfit looking at them with a smile on her face. "Can I interest you in anything? Currently there's a sale on handcuffs and maid outfits today~"

The group sweatdropped when they realized just what kind of store they had walked into.

"Would you mind sharing a bag of popcorn? I don't eat a lot so I can't finish one on my own." Kuroko asked as they finished purchasing the tickets.

"Of course not Tetsuya." Akashi said with a smile. Despite Kuroko's insistence Akashi ended up buying a large bag of popcorn and two medium vanilla milkshakes much to Kuroko's appreciation although he sipped it with a small pout.

"You bought the tickets I could have bought the snacks." He said and no he wasn't whining.

"I'll let you pay for the next date." Akashi reassured him and Kuroko gave him a doubtful look.

"Really?"

"No, probably not." Kuroko's pout returned and Akashi gave him an endearing smile. They didn't notice the rest of the Generation of Miracles sneaking into the theater behind them while Kise complained quietly about having to pay for their tickets.

The odd group settled into the back row which was just a few seats behind Kuroko and Akashi who were just settling down. The theatre darkened as the movie started. Blood started pouring out of the screen and Aomine gulped.

"Wait…What movie are we watching?!"

Kuroko didn't seem effected by the movie at all much to Akashi's disappointment. Not like whoever was shrieking behind them. He contemplated getting up and killing the fool but when Kuroko suddenly rested his head against his shoulder he decided to let the lucky fool live. He threw an arm around Kuroko with a pleased smirk.

They movie was pretty scary and had plenty of torture and gore just like how he liked his movies. It gave him ideas on how to punish his team when they were late to practice. Slowly a large sadistic grin appeared on his face as the wailing grew in sound.

When the movie was over the group behind Akashi and Kuroko ran out of the theatre before they could be seen. Aomine looked green and was pale and Kise gave him worried looks. Even Midorima looked concerned. Murasakibara was unaffected as he looked at the popcorn stand.

"Never again." Aomine panted out.

"I never knew you were such a scaredy cat Aominecchi!" Kise teased and Aomine glared at him. Midorima frowned as he looked around.

"Where did Kuroko and Akashi go?" He muttered to himself.

"We're right here." A voice behind him said and the group slowly turned around to see a passive Kuroko and a glaring Akashi. "I knew I wasn't being paranoid Akashi-kun."

"My apologies Tetsuya," Akashi gritted out. "Would you mind telling me what you've been up too?" He asked the group who gulped.

"Well we saw you two and it looked like you were having a date…" Kise started.

"But we didn't know for sure so we…kinda followed you." Aomine finished.

"I was dragged!" Midorima quickly said holding his hands up in surrender when the air around Akashi suddenly turned dark.

"Everyone's training menus is tripled." Akashi said darkly.

"That's not fair!" Kise whined.

"Quadrupled." Akashi said with a sadistic smirk and Aomine hit Kise over the head.

"So are you two on a date?" Aomine suddenly asked and the rest of the group gave him a glare then looked at Akashi's warily.

"If you must know then yes, we're on a date that you are currently disrupting." Akashi said confidently.

"So you're…you're…" Kise sputtered and Akashi gave him a weary look.

"Yes Kise, I'm a homosexual." Akashi said bluntly making the blonde sputter more. "Now if you don't want me to increase your training menus anymore I kindly suggest that you leave. Now."

Kise, Aomine and Midorima both swiftly sped off while Murasakibara made his way to the popcorn stand to buy more candy. Akashi shook his head before turning to Kuroko who looked a bit unsettled.

"Was it alright letting them know that?" Kuroko asked hesitantly as he suddenly looked insecure.

"I have nothing to hide Kuroko. I am not ashamed to be with you." Akashi said confidently but Kuroko still looked hesitant.

"It would be bad for your reputation to be going out with another male. I know many people won't be happy about it." Kuroko said and Akashi sighed.

"I don't care Kuroko. You are mine and I want to make sure everyone else knows that you are mine too. I am not a person who hides what belongs to me." Akashi said and Kuroko gave him a wary smile.

"It will cause you trouble." He warned.

"I will deal with any trouble that comes." Akashi reassured him as he grabbed Kuroko's hand. Kuroko shook his head and gave him a small smile.

"Where are we going now?" Kuroko asked as Akashi led him away.

"It's a bit early for dinner so I was thinking of playing some basketball." Akashi suggested and Kuroko gave Akashi's outfit a sceptical look.

"I'm not sure you're wearing appropriate clothing." Kuroko said bluntly and Akashi shrugged as he led the tealhead to the car.

"It will be fine." Akashi said as they drove off to the nearest park. Luckily the basketball courts were unoccupied which was an oddity for a Sunday.

They spent the next few hours playing one on one with Akashi helping Kuroko perfect his misdirection and trying to show him how to pass with different strength the passes were smoother. They also began to form a new technique Ignite Pass. It was hard and by the end of it Akashi's hand was turning red from the pressure of trying to catch the ball.

"You should have told me your hand was hurting." Kuroko said as he tried to keep his voice neutral but Akashi was able to hear the underlying worry as Kuroko carefully examined his hand. Akashi watched as Kuroko fussed over the hand with an odd look.

"I think this is the first time someone has ever fussed over me like this." Akashi murmured and Kuroko looked at him as he tried to figure out if that was an insult or compliment.

"I'm only fussing because I don't want to hurt you." Kuroko said as he finally let go of the hand. "I don't think it's a good idea to use Ignite pass if it will hurt people."

Akashi shook his head as they both left the basketball court. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt. Anyway the new technique isn't meant for me."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko questioned and Akashi gave him a sidelong look.

"You're someone who works in the shadows in a basketball game and a shadow needs a light. The light being the strongest player on the court."

"Do you mean Aomine-kun?" Kuroko questioned and Akashi nodded approvingly.

"He's the one who will be receiving your passes the most so if you two work together I think you'll be able to coordinate the Ignite pass with him." Akashi explained and Kuroko nodded slowly. "He'll be your light and you'll be his shadow."

Kuroko looked at Akashi with an evaluating glance before he looked away with a smile. "Only in basketball Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled at Kuroko softly before he grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

Akashi took him to a semi expensive restaurant that was in good terms with the Akashi household. Kuroko immediately felt undressed again but it didn't really matter since no one really noticed him with his lack of presence.

He let Akashi order for him inwardly sighing when the waitress gave the redhead an odd look when he ordered for two when all she noticed was one person. Akashi gave him a sympathetic look as he patted Kuroko's hand.

"Must be hard not being seen." Kuroko shrugged and kept his expression blank.

"You learn to live with it." Kuroko replied softly and Akashi nodded. "Besides, thanks to you I now have people who can see me."

The waitress came back with their food and Kuroko smiled as he sipped the vanilla milkshake Akashi had ordered for him. Akashi nearly rolled his eyes as he began to eat the pasta he had ordered for both of them.

"Those are unhealthy for you." He said and Kuroko gave him a stern look.

"I like them though."

"I know but I think you have an addiction problem." Akashi pointed out and Kuroko gave him a bland look.

"It's not a problem. I just like them." Kuroko said with a hint of warning and Akashi really did roll his eyes. He didn't lose at anything but something told him he would lose this argument should it progress. Luckily it didn't have a chance to because his phone went off.

Kuroko silently sipped at his shake and nibbled at his food as he politely tried not to listen in to the conversation. He did notice Akashi's face brighten and he wondered who exactly was at the other end.

"We have a game in a couple of days against Nambara Junior High." Akashi informed Kuroko when he hung up and Kuroko looked up in surprise. "That was the Head Coach to inform us."

"The Head Coach?"

"Our Head Coach is Kozo Shirogane. I actually had to run the idea to test you so you could get into first string by him. He wasn't able to attend that day but he will be attending the game." Akashi's expression turned serious. "He agreed to make you a temporary regular for now which is nearly unheard of and he only allowed it because he trusts my judgement but if you do not do well in the game I'm afraid he'll either demote you to third string or kick you from the club altogether."

Kuroko bit his lip and sat back nervously. He had almost perfected misdirection and was coordinating well with the team but he was anxious about having to perform under pressure. To know that if he didn't do well that he would lose his new makeshift family was nearly terrifying.

Akashi sighed as he leaned forward and squeezed Kuroko's hand. "You'll do fine Tetsuya. I believe in you. You have already exceeded my expectations."

Kuroko gave him a small smile before he resumed sipping his shake which made Akashi shake his head in exasperation.

"One of these days I'm going to break that habit of yours."

"Akashi-kun can try."

* * *

"Thank you for going out with me Tetsuya." Akashi said when they arrived home. "I had a really good time."

"I also had a good time with Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied and Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko lightly making the teal softly blush.

"We should head to bed, we have school tomorrow." Akashi said as he went to his bedroom. He turned to see Kuroko looking conflicted as he stared at his own door. Akashi gave him a soft endearing smile as he walked over.

"I can spend the night with you again if you want." Akashi offered and Kuroko gave him a slow but grateful nod.

That night they cuddled together as they slept. Akashi possessively held Kuroko close to him with two arms tightly wrapped around the smaller boy and Kuroko lightly clutched onto his shirt.

* * *

Just in case anybody is worried about it; I'm sorry if they seem really close way too soon but try to understand that Kuroko is attention starved. He's lived years alone except for his grandma who died so he's subconsciously and consciously seeking it out from Akashi who has his own issues. We'll get into that as the story progresses.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all your reviews they keep me writing!

Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes. If anyone points them out I'll fix them.

* * *

Kuroko was a little nervous going to school the next day. He didn't know how the rest of the GoM were going to react after finding out that he was with Akashi and he didn't want to cause any trouble.

"You're overthinking." Akashi said and Kuroko gave him a startled look.

"I don't know what you mean." Kuroko denied as he adjusted his bag strap and Akashi gave him a knowing look.

"Everything will be fine I don't believe they are the type to judge." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded although Akashi knew the only way to truly convince him was to meet up with the rest of the GoM.

He lightly held Kuroko's hand making the teal haired boy blush lightly and look away. He loved making Kuroko blush and it was so easy to do. All he had to do was hold his hand or give him a light kiss and an instant blush would appear. It was so _cute._

When they arrived at school Kuroko insistently tugged at his hand until Akashi finally let it go with a sigh. "Are you so against people knowing?"

"I don't wish to cause Akashi-kun problems. It would be problematic if people were to find out." Kuroko said logically and Akashi huffed.

"I can deal with any problems that arise. I am an Akashi after all." The redhead said confidently and Kuroko shook his head.

"It's too soon Akashi-kun. We've only gone out once." Akashi paused at that then nodded in acceptance.

"Then I will wait until you're ready." Kuroko gave him a small smile and subtly put some distance between them as they entered the school. The atmosphere completely changed as it usually did when Akashi arrived.

Groups of girls would clump together and whisper amongst themselves with blushes and flirtatious winks while the boys would either roll their eyes or look at Akashi enviously. Akashi would keep his face neutral and greet them with a small fake smile.

It was times like this that Kuroko would be painfully aware that while they both knew loneliness that they were both still from very different worlds. The world ignored him but it adored Akashi.

"I will see you at lunch Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he went into his homeroom. Everyone was already there mostly so the room was full of chatter that Kuroko mostly ignored as he made his way to the seat in the corner of the classroom.

He pulled out a book he had borrowed from Akashi and was about to read when he overheard a group of girls talking amongst themselves.

"Akashi-san seems to be smiling more don't you think?" One girl said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend now?"

"Nooo he can't!"

"What kind of girl do you think he would go for?"

"Well obviously one with the proper status!"

"And she has to be beautiful!"

"And intelligent!"

Kuroko nervously played with his wristband as he forced himself to block the conversation from his head and instead focus on the book in front of him. Of course that's what they thought since they didn't know the real Akashi but he wondered how they would react if they knew the truth.

The bell rang and everyone scurried into their seats as the door opened and the teacher walked in. Kuroko mindlessly wrote down the notes but his mind remained elsewhere.

* * *

Kuroko was on his way to the rooftop when something heavy suddenly jumped on him from behind. He nearly fell over but was barely able to steady himself. He tried to turn but all he could see was yellow.

"Kurokocchiiiiiii!" Kise wailed as he clutched onto Kuroko like a lifeline.

"Hello Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted. At least one thing didn't change. Kise didn't let go as he wailed something incoherent drawing everyone's attention to them. Kise tightened his hold and Kuroko gagged slightly when he found himself unable to breath.

"Oi, you're killing him!" Someone lifted Kise away from his and Kuroko gasped slightly for air. He turned around to see Aomine dropping Kise on the floor.

"But but but but!" Kise wailed and Aomine shook his head in exasperation. Suddenly Kise lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's middle. "I wanted Kurokocchi to be miiiine!"

"You idiot." Aomine said and Kuroko smacked the blonde lightly on the head which made Kise let go with a teary pout.

"So I take it you two don't mind me and Akashi-kun." Kuroko confirmed as he resumed walking to the roof.

"Nah we were just shocked. I mean Akashi is a bit…" Aomine paused as he tried to think of the least insulting word to describe Akashi.

"Scary." Kise finished and Kuroko smiled to himself.

"Akashi-kun can be." Kuroko replied. They entered the rooftop where Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara were already seated with lunchboxes already set out. Kuroko sat beside Akashi and Aomine sat on the side that was occupied.

Akashi gave Kuroko a small smile which dropped with a grimace when he saw that Kuroko was sipping a milkshake. He didn't even know the school sold milkshakes. He would have to speak to the principle about discontinuing it.

"You can't just drink that for lunch." Akashi scolded and Kuroko gave him a bland look.

"It's enough." Kuroko replied softly and Akashi sighed in exasperation.

He picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks before he pressed it against Kuroko's lips. Kuroko paused for a minute before he reluctantly opened his mouth and ate it. Akashi repeated the process a few times before he finally began to eat the sushi himself.

"You two are like an old married couple." Aomine said and Kise wailed as he leaned across of Aomine and wrapped his arms around Kuroko.

"You're training menu is doubled." Akashi announced and Kise winced and let Kuroko go.

"So cruel." Kise muttered to himself as he pouted. Midorima sighed to himself at his teammate's interactions and brought his lucky item of the day closer to him.

"We have a game the day after tomorrow." Akashi announced and everyone looked at him in interest even Murasakibara who paused on his third bento box. "It's against Nambara Junior High."

"I haven't heard anything significant from them." Midorima said.

"I'll get Satsuki to analyze the school." Aomine said and Akashi nodded in agreement.

"Satsuki?" Kuroko questioned and Aomine gave him a surprised look.

"Ah, she's the manager. She's been sick the past week but she should actually be here soon she's just collecting notes that she's missed." Aomine answered.

"She's good at collecting data and predicting basketball strategies." Akashi added.

"I'm very interested in meeting her." Kuroko replied as he took another sip of his shake taking pleasure at the irritated twitch Akashi had.

"Hi everyone!" A female voice shouted and Kuroko looked and saw someone running towards them. She had long pink hair with eyes a darker shade that neared red, a large grin and most noticeably a rather large chest that seemed to bounce with every step she took.

"Ah, there she is." Aomine said as he waved to her.

"I heard we have a new regular! Where is he?" the girl asked excitedly and everyone looked at Kuroko. The pinkette looked at where everyone else was looking but couldn't see anyone.

"I'm right here." She jumped when the voice spoke up and shrieked when someone suddenly appeared in front of her _that definitely wasn't there before_. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Satsuki Momoi. Aomine-kun has told me about you but I didn't realize you had such a lack of presence. I thought he was exaggeration." She said as she gave Kuroko a studious look.

"You get used to him." Aomine said with amusement and Kuroko sighed he took a sip form his shake.

"Satsuki I need you to gather intel on Nambara Junior High. We have a game in 2 days." Akashi informed her as he patted Kuroko's head.

"Got it!" Momoi said with a thumbs up. "Oh this will be your first game won't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine!" She said and Kuroko gave her a small smile.

"Just don't drag us down." Midorima said and the smile disappeared. Akashi frowned at Midorima and gave Kuroko a concerned look.

"I will do my best not too. My staying on the team depends on me doing well." Kuroko said with determination and confidence he didn't actually feel. Midorima nodded approvingly while Kise and Aomine gave him wide grins. Murasakibara offered him some sweets in support.

2 Days Later

Kuroko had been shaking all day. Just small nearly unnoticeable tremors that he hid from everyone. He was sure that Akashi had noticed because he had been a lot more caring than usual.

Just small things like making sure Kuroko had his favorite breakfast, kisses on the cheek on a regular basis when they were at home and he didn't even scowl when Kuroko had his vanilla milkshakes.

Kuroko sighed as he played with his wristbands. Today was the game day.

The day when he would have to prove his worth to the coach. The day that decided if he could stay with the team. The day where he would be under everyone's scrutiny.

It was hard focusing on class when he knew after school he would be whisked into a bus to go to the school. Even reading didn't sooth him. At lunch he sat be the redhead, subtly leaning into the taller male who didn't say a word to draw attention to it. They've all experienced first game jitters.

Kise and Aomine talked to Kuroko with over enthused hyperness to try to take Kuroko's mind off the game. Murasakibara offered Kuroko sweets. Midorima gave him his lucky item of the day. Momoi reassured him saying she knew he would do okay although it didn't really help that she had yet to see his technique.

"Everything will be okay." Akashi reassured at the end of the school day and they got on the bus.

"I know Akashi-kun." Kuroko said softly as they sat together. "Where's the coach?"

"He's meeting us there he went there beforehand." Akashi replied and Kuroko nodded as he clutched his hands together. Akashi gave him a concerned look before he gazed out the window.

Behind him Aomine and Kise were making a ruckus and disturbing the rest of the people on the bus, Midorima was rolling his eyes and listening to his horoscope, Murasakibara was munching on his favorite brand of chips and Momoi was attempting to calm Kise and Aomine down which was how they all dealt with pregame jitters. He of course never got nervous because he knew he would always win.

When they arrived at the school someone was waiting at the gates. He was a tall man, who was at least in his late 40's with black hair mixed with grey from age, had a slight beard, wore a suit and had a gentle smile.

"Hello Shirogane-sensei." Akashi greeted politely. Despite his gentle smile the rest of the team gave him skeptical looks as if waiting for him to do something.

"Hello!" The man greeted before he looked around. "Where is this Kuroko that I've been hearing about?"

"I'm right here." Kuroko greeted and to the man's credit he didn't jump or look overly startled.

"It's nice to meet you finally. Be sure to show me what you can do." There was an underlining threat in his tone but Kuroko didn't say anything he just nodded. Shirogane led the way to the changing room by the gym.

Once there everyone immediately took off their school clothes and got into their official Teiko uniform. After a few minutes Momoi sauntered in with a smile.

"There doesn't seem to be anything to worry about!" Momoi said cheerfully. "They are about average players so just play as usual and everything will be fine."

"Alright let's go then." Akashi said and the team began to walk toward the gym. The atmosphere complete changed. Before it was slightly tense with a hint of nervousness but now it deepened to a mare intense battle like atmosphere as everyone became more focused on the upcoming match. Well, everyone except for Kuroko.

"Tetsu, you need to calm down." Aomine said and Kuroko shakily looked at him.

"Did you say something?" Kuroko asked and Aomine sweat dropped.

"Just relax Kurokocchi!" Kise said as he swung an arm around Kuroko who didn't even shrug it off. Kise blinked when he could feel the smaller boy practically vibrate.

"Just take it slowly Tetsuya." Akashi advised when they reached the bench.

"You have your lucky item so you cannot lose." Midorima said confidently as he set his own beside him. Kuroko tried to calm down but when he noticed all the people that would be watching he got all nervous again.

"Because Tetsuya's misdirection can't be used for the entire match he'll only play in the first and third quarter." Akashi announced and everyone nodded in agreement. They saw the other team stand up in the line so everyone except for Akashi went up to begin the match.

"Let's have a good match!" Both teams shouted before they took their places.

"Are you sure he can do this?" Shirogane asked Akashi.

"I'm sure he'll…" Akashi trailed off when he saw Kuroko trip and fall not even a second in the game. When the teal headed boy stood back up a trail of blood leaked down from his nose forcing Teiko to switch him out of the game for Akashi.

"Well…this is kinda unexpected." Akashi said to himself as he walked into the court. The game continued without a hitch and it was obvious that Teiko was the better basketball team but not by nearly as much as they had wanted. It wasn't enough for them to just barely win they wanted to smash the other team.

By the second quarter Kuroko was subbed back in since his nosebleed had stopped but unfortunately he was still out of it. He couldn't hit his stride and his passes kept missing or catching the receiver off guard so they fumbled. It didn't help that because of the attention he had drawn to himself when he had fallen rendered misdirection less effective.

'It's probably because he's nervous and hasn't mastered his skill completely. A week isn't nearly enough time to perfect it but I still thought that he was ready.' Akashi thought. He looked at Shirogane who wasn't looking pleased. 'This isn't good.'

The second quarter finished with Teiko at the lead still but everyone's stamina was beginning to drop and Kuroko looked a little defeated and Shirogane looked a bit fed up.

They had a small break so they wondered off while Shirogane asked to talk to Akashi alone. The redhead gave one last glance at Kuroko who still looked downtrodden even with Aomine and Kise trying their best to cheer him up.

"I'm not sure he's going to work out. It might be best to demote him. He's just not ready." Shirogane said once they were out of earshot. Akashi sighed to himself knowing that this was going to happen.

"Just give him one more chance. He can do it." Akashi said and Shirogane shook his head.

"He's going to continue to disgrace our school. I can't allow him to keep playing. I allowed you to test and make him a regular but I think you were wrong on this. I'm sorry Akashi but I want him demoted."

"You can't demote him!" Aomine suddenly butted in. Akashi and Shirogane looked at him in surprise since both of them hadn't even noticed him walking by them.

Shirogane cleared his throat and gave Aomine a stern look. "It just isn't working out. I'm aware that he is your friend but that won't make him anymore of a better player."

"Then demote me too! Give him one more chance and if it doesn't work out then demote the both of us!" Aomine said with such confidence that both Akashi and Shirogane stared at him.

"If you're so confident in him then I will give him one more chance." Shirogane conceded after a moment of silence.

"Thank you!" Aomine said with relief but Akashi looked at Kuroko who was still distracted by Kise. With a determined look he walked over to Kuroko and pulled him away from the bench. He only had a minute left to make his point across and hopefully get through to Kuroko.

"You screwed up in the beginning but that doesn't mean it's over." Akashi said sternly. "Aomine just staked his position as a regular on the line for your sake so you need to do this."

"Why did he do that?" Kuroko asked with disbelief.

"Because he believes in you, we all do. So you need to calm down and do what you've been doing in every practice we've had. You can do this Tetsuya, I know you can. There's a lot at stake so take a deep breath and do it."

Kuroko was silent for a moment but something changed. His blue eyes that looked defeated changed to something a lot more determined. His body's stance changed so he stood taller. Even as Akashi watched him his whole body seemed to shift and suddenly it became harder to focus on him.

Kuroko walked over to the bench with newfound confidence. He never had people believe in him before not like this. For the first time in his life he had friends, a sort of family, and he refused to let them down. He wouldn't bring them down.

Aomine looked up when Kuroko approached them and immediately noticed the change. With a grin he raised his fist and Kuroko immediately bumped it with his own. "Let's do this Tetsu!"

"Yeah." Kuroko replied as everyone went out on court. The third quarter was started and it didn't seem like anything was any different at first even though something in the air had changed. The other team felt unsettled even though there didn't seem to be a cause.

Then the basketball magically curved and landed into Midorima's hand. The shooting guard immediately shot the ball and scored a three pointer before the other team could recover with a ghost of a smile on his face.

The other team shook their heads. It was a fluke. There was no way that the ball had just magically changed course.

Except it didn't end. When they passed the ball would suddenly change course and somehow end up in Teiko's hands. Sometimes the ball would seem to suddenly leap away when they were in the middle of dribbling.

"What the hell is going on?" A player yelled in frustration and the entire Teiko team smirked at them. Kuroko wiped the sweat off of his face with a small smile. He was panting and his stamina was running out but he was doing it.

Akashi leaned back with a smirk. He knew that Kuroko could do it the boy just needed a small push.

"I concede that I was wrong." Shirogane said.

"So he may stay?"

"Of course." Shirogane confirmed and Akashi's smirk grew.

The buzzer rang and the game was over. They won by a landslide, most of their scores coming from the second half of the game. They lined up and congratulated the other team on a good game and as they left for the changing rooms Kuroko heard whispers of a phantom sixth man.

"That was amazing Kurokocchi!" Kise said as he jumped on Kuroko who collapsed.

"Oi!" Aomine shouted as he tossed Kise off him. Akashi helped Kuroko back up and gave Kise a disapproving look that had Kise pouting.

"Told you that you could do it." Akashi told Kuroko with a fond smile. Kuroko surprised everyone by flashing them all a wide smile which they all returned with laughs and demands of a celebration.

* * *

Back in the stands where everyone had watched the game Haizaki gritted his teeth angrily. He was so sure that Teiko was going to beg him to come back and felt betrayed when instead they betrayed him by replacing him.

It would have been fine if Kuroko hadn't come along. This was entirely that damned brat's fault he just knew it. If he got rid of him then he was sure Teiko would ask him to come back.

It was true that Kise had initially taken his spot but he could have still been a regular. He would have been able to be switched in whenever a player got tired or injured. But now they had Kuroko.

He vowed to get revenge on Kuroko and get him off the team. Maybe get revenge on Akashi too for making him quit.

I honestly suck at writing basketball games. I tried to base a lot of it on the match in the manga but I don't think it came out as intense as I wanted it too.

* * *

Next chapter title: Pickpocketing a Bully

Sal: Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you like it so much! As you can tell in this chapter I have a plan for him :3


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your reviews!

Unbeta'd Sorry for any mistakes

* * *

Haizaki was by no means a patient man but he was willing to bide his time if it meant destroying Kuroko and Akashi. He watched them for an entire week in the shadows. He was getting pretty good at seeing Kuroko since he was an object of his hate.

He stealthily stalked them in the hallways and peeked into the gym while they were practising. He got his friends to keep an eye on them in classes. His friends had a hard time keeping track of Kuroko but as time passed and they were forced to keep an eye out on him they soon got pretty good at finding him.

Then, just when he was considering giving up because of course they were just so damn perfect, he saw his chance. It was by complete accident.

It was early morning and he was on his way to school on time for a change because he had been kicked out of the house when he had seen the two walking to school. That wouldn't be anything noteworthy except the fact that they were holding hands.

Haizaki sneakily followed them and watched as they interacted. He hadn't noticed before but now that he thought about it they did seem awfully close for people who were just friends. He had never seen Akashi take such care for a person before even with his own teammates.

As they neared the school Haizaki watched as Akashi kissed Kuroko's hand before he let it go. They both created a small distance between them before they entered the school.

Haizaki smirked as a plan steadily formed in his head. It would take a while to complete but by the end of it he would make sure both Kuroko and Akashi's lives would be in ruins.

* * *

Kuroko tilted his head as he stared into his locker. Everything was a mess. Papers and pages from books were thrown all around and his notebooks were shredded. Kuroko looked around the hallway but no one looked very suspicious so with a sigh Kuroko began to clean it up.

This was the first time something like this had happened to him. Since no one ever noticed him he had never been bullied. Then again it was too early to really figure out what's going on. Maybe his locker had been targeted at random.

Kuroko sighed as he picked up a book that was torn apart and completely unrepairable. It was one of Akashi's too. He would have to replace it.

Shaking his head Kuroko took the remains of his notebook that had some pages that could be salvaged and his textbook before he went to his class. As class began and the teacher began his lecture Kuroko opened his notebook and frowned.

**Quit the basketball team.**

Well that proved that it wasn't random then. Tilting his head in thought Kuroko turned the page and began to take notes.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuya said blandly as the redhead lifted him onto a table and leaned in close. It was raining and Akashi had called the driver to pick them up a minute ago before he had dragged them to the empty library.

"This is the place where I first saw you Tetsuya." Akashi murmured before he placed a chaste kiss on Kuroko's lips.

"Akashi-kun not at school. What if someone sees us?" Kuroko said as he looked around with a slight blush.

"No one comes here after school. You should know that since you used to come here all the time." Akashi said. He leaned in and kissed Kuroko again who after some hesitation started shyly kissing back.

"You were a stalker." Kuroko said and Akashi smirked without a hint of shame. In fact he looked proud of it.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi and pulled the redhead closer so he was settled between his legs which were dangling off the table. The redhead purred as he held Kuroko tightly in his arms. He kissed Kuroko deeply and the tealhead let out a quiet moan.

**Click. Flash.**

"What was that?" Kuroko asked as he jolted slightly. Akashi frowned as he scanned the area closely but he couldn't see anyone and he hadn't heard anyone enter the library.

"I'm not sure." Akashi said as he took a step back. "Maybe it was nothing."

"Perhaps we should go and wait for the driver." Kuroko said as he jumped off the table and made his way out of the library with a brisk pace keeping an eye out on his surroundings.

He didn't see anyone on his way out of the library or even out in the hallway. Akashi also looked around the hallway critically but nothing seemed out of place. Perhaps they were being paranoid.

* * *

Kuroko rushed into the locker room with a slightly panicked look. A teacher had wanted to see him after school so he was late for practice and knew if he didn't hurry Akashi would punish him.

Kuroko quickly took off his shoes swiftly slipped into his basketball shoes without bothering to sit down. There was a sharp pain and Kuroko winced as he hurried slipped off the shoes again. Frowning he turned the shoe over and a tack, the same ones used to put papers on the bulletin board, fell out.

Blood leaked out of his foot from where the tack had stabbed him quite deeply. Kuroko winced as he applied pressure to the wound with his sock until it stopped bleeding while ignoring the pain it caused him.

Kuroko bit his lip and frowned as he quickly put the tack in the garbage so it wouldn't be found. It's been a few weeks now and still everyday he received the same note in his locker telling him to quit the team.

Nothing else had really changed except that Kuroko had the troubling feeling of eyes following him at varied times at school. Being used to being invisible Kuroko could sense when he was being watched easily but whenever he looked he couldn't see anyone suspicious.

But now it was escalating to him being hurt which was pretty troubling. He didn't really know what to do since he didn't exactly have experiences of being bullied. Kuroko decided to just ignore it and hope it didn't happen again. If things continued to escalate then he would come up with a plan but for now hopefully it would be enough to just be more cautious.

'No one can take me from them.' Kuroko thought to himself determinedly as he slipped on his shoes and ran to the gym with a slight limp that he worked to hide.

"Oi, Tetsu you're late!" Aomine teased as he threw Kuroko the ball. Kuroko slapped the ball right back to Aomine who grinned.

"Where were you?" Akashi demanded with a stern look.

"The teacher wanted to see me after class. She wanted to check over my attendance." Kuroko replied and Akashi frowned.

"Why would she want to check on your attendance? You go to class every day don't you?"

"Yes but sometimes they don't notice me and mark me absent so I had to prove that I've been in her class." Kuroko said blandly but there was an undertone of annoyance. Akashi shook his head and sent him to go practice with the other first strings.

Kuroko put as much effort into practice as he could but his foot began to hurt from the wound the tack had given him. Still, he tried his best to hide it because he didn't want to cause a fuss. He knew Aomine and Akashi were a bit suspicious by the way they were looking at him so he was forced to try even harder to hide it.

When practice was over he slipped into the locker rooms with the others to change. He changed into his school uniform but chose not to change into his normal sneakers since he didn't want to see his bloodied sock.

With varied goodbyes both Akashi and Kuroko left the changing room.

"Is everything alright?" Akashi asked as they walked home.

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" Kuroko replied keeping his anxiety hidden but knew he failed when Akashi gave him a sharp look.

"I don't like being lied to Tetsuya." Akashi said with a dangerous tone and Kuroko shivered even though he knew Akashi would never actually hurt him.

"I have a hard test coming up and I don't believe I have studied enough." Kuroko said. It wasn't technically a lie since he did have a math test coming up. Akashi gave him a suspicious look but then nodded in understanding.

"Then I'll help you study." Akashi offered and Kuroko gave him a small smile.

"I would appreciate it."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and for taking a long time to update.

I shortened some chapters of the story which is why there's an extra chapter. I just thought it might be better this way instead of a crapload of things all in one chapter.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews I got, I don't think I ever received so many at once before. I'm truly thankful guys! It made me up and write the next chapter quickly :3

Unbeta'd Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Things were beginning to escalate. Kuroko now believed he had multiple bullies when before he had thought it was only one person. But one person couldn't be behind this it just wasn't possible.

It had started off with tiny incidents that he shrugged off easily. Little things like things being thrown at him in the hallways, crude drawings on his desk that he was forced to wash off before anyone noticed and hateful words written in the inside of his locker that he didn't use anymore but still checked on.

Then it began turning physical, not that he could find any proof. It would always happen when he was in a crowd in the hallways when he was going to his next class. An elbow in his gut, or a leg tripping him or a shove from behind that would send him crashing into lockers. He would turn and try to spot the culprit but he would be surrounded by too many people to find out who it was.

It was bothering him.

He wasn't well known at school because of his weak presence. In fact nobody should even be able to see him enough to bully him at all but somehow it was happening. He was forced to use his misdirection to lower his presence even more and that tired him out so by the end of the day he was exhausted. Then there was basketball practice which further worsened him. To top it all off he had to pretend he wasn't tired or else everyone would get suspicious.

All in all, Kuroko wasn't doing so good.

Kuroko grunted when an elbow jabbed him harshly in the ribs which careened him into a locker. Kuroko quickly looked around but all he saw were students walking to their classes not even noticing him. Kuroko winced as he straightened up causing pain to flare from his side. He knew another bruise would be accompanying the various others that covered his body thanks to the bullying.

Sighing in irritation, Kuroko hurried to his classroom doing his best to avoid any physical contact from the other students. He didn't notice golden eyes watching him in confusion.

* * *

"He didn't even seem effected, as if he was used to it." Kise finished as he bit his lip nervously. The rest of the regulars listened intently except Kuroko who claimed he would be late to practice due to a meeting with a teacher.

"Are you saying Tetsu is being bullied?" Aomine demanded angrily and Kise looked down. Akashi narrowed his eyes in thought, disappointed that he hadn't been the one to realize it first.

He had of course noticed that something was off with Kuroko but he had assumed that he was still adjusting with his new life.

"Why didn't he just tell us?" Midorima question irritably but everyone could see he was hiding concern.

"He probably felt that it would trouble us and he's the self-sacrificing type." Akashi replied. Beside him Murasakibara was viciously biting in his snacks as if he were biting Kuroko's bullies. He began to think up a strategy to help Kuroko.

"I'll beat them up!" Aomine announced as he jumped up.

"We do not know who is behind this yet." Akashi said and Aomine deflated.

"So what do we do? We can't just do nothing." Kise said looking like a kicked puppy.

"Of course we'll be doing something. We'll protect him." Akashi said as he told them his plan. It wasn't anything elaborate but it would prevent the bullying until they found out who was behind it.

"Will that be enough?" Midorima asked and Akashi gave him a glare for questioning him.

"Of course it is." Akashi replied. He scanned the gym to make sure they weren't heard and frowned when he saw Kuroko running towards them. Aware of what was going on he noticed things he had overlooked before.

He saw how Kuroko held himself carefully and would flinch ever so slightly whenever someone came near him. He saw a couple of faint bruises on his arms that were exposed. He saw how pale his face was that accented the dark bags under his eyes. Akashi growled at himself. The signs were all there and yet he hadn't noticed.

"Sorry I'm late." Kuroko apologized then paused when he saw everyone giving him varied looks of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course everything is alright Tetsu!" Aomine said hurriedly as he swung an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. Nobody missed the tiny flinch Kuroko gave.

"What were you guys discussing?" Kuroko asked and there was a tiny pause as everyone quickly tried to think up a plausible excuse.

"I was discussing the possibility of a practice match with a nearby school." Akashi lied smoothly. Teiko was a prestigious and popular school so setting up a practice match to support the lie would be a simple matter.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kuroko said. Aomine grinned as he pulled Kuroko away to practice with the other first strings.

At the end of practice, when everyone was changing in the locker room, Akashi noticed how Kuroko chose not to change and instead threw on his school uniform over his gym clothes.

"You would tell me if something was wrong right?" Akashi asked Kuroko as they walked home together. Kuroko gave Akashi a nervous look.

"I would tell you if there was something I could not handle." Kuroko said after some thought. It wasn't exactly a lie; nothing was done to him that he couldn't handle. Akashi scanned the area to make sure no one was around before he tugged on Kuroko's hand and pulled the blue haired boy close. "Akashi-kun?"

Akashi hugged Kuroko tightly before loosening his arms when he saw Kuroko wince in pain. He buried his face into the soft blue hair and smiled softly when he felt hesitant arms wrap around him.

"I will protect you if anything were to happen to you. You don't have to be scared to come to me either. No matter how small or big a problem is I want you to know that you can come to me and I'll protect you from everything." Akashi said and he felt Kuroko stiffen. "You're not alone anymore, you don't have to deal with everything by yourself."

"Why are you saying all this Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as he tried to pull away. Akashi let him go and gave the shorter male a tender smile that only Kuroko was allowed to see.

"No reason, I just wanted to ensure that you know." Akashi said as he gently kissed the tip of Kuroko's nose and resumed walking. Kuroko gave him a flustered look before he quickly followed.

That night Akashi was particularly affectionate. After they finished doing their homework they sat on the couch in the living room and just cuddled. For the first time in a while since the bullying started Kuroko felt safe as he was bathed in a warmth that only Akashi emitted.

As he lay against Akashi chest the redhead would press gentle kisses against his head and would gently massage his back. Kuroko could only sigh in contentment and allow himself to fully relax.

Later on, much to Kuroko's surprise, they had all of Kuroko's favorite foods for dinner. Akashi had even asked the chef's to prepare a vanilla milkshake for him. Akashi had merely shaken his head in exasperation as Kuroko's eyes lit up with childish happiness as he enthusiastically sipped the beverage.

"Don't you dare think this is an everyday thing." Akashi said warningly and Kuroko gave him a sly smile making the redhead roll his eyes.

Still, the redhead mused as he saw how happy Kuroko was, it was good to see his boyfriend in such high spirits. It made the guilt he felt for not noticing what Kuroko was going through lighten considerably.

Later that night when they were both in bed Akashi waited for Kuroko's breathing to deepen in sleep before he gently rolled the boy onto his back. Making sure not to wake the boy Akashi lifted his shirt and hissed softly when he saw the many bruises adorning the pale skin.

Even in the dark he could see the dark shapes covering the small body especially a large one that nearly covered Kuroko's entire left side of his torso. Just how long had Kuroko suffered in silence?

"I won't fail you again. I'll protect you." Akashi murmured as he softly kissed Kuroko's forehead.

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he stepped outside his classroom fully resigned to what was going to happen when he made his way to his next class. Still it didn't stop the feeling of dread as he watched the crowd of bustling students pass him. Taking a deep breath Kuroko stepped into the crowd and yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise greeted with a wide smile.

"Kise-kun, good morning." Kuroko greeted with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to class! Since I'm here I'll walk you to yours since it's in the same direction!" Kise said and Kuroko gave him a small grateful look. He knew nobody would dare touch him if someone from the team was with him.

"Thank you Kise-kun." Kuroko said and Kise gave him a wide grin.

He made it to his next class without a hitch and he was grateful even though he knew when he had to go to his next class he wouldn't be so lucky. Kise had been a fluke. At least that was what he thought.

After class Aomine was there and offering to escort him to his next class just like Kise had done. In fact, throughout the entire day Kuroko was escorted to class by one of the regulars. By then he knew for sure that they knew that he was being bullied and that they were protecting him.

He was grateful that no one confronted him about it and instead chose to subtly protect him instead. It filled him with a warm feeling that nearly brought tears to his eyes. He thanked them wholeheartedly when they dropped him off to his classes. He felt bad since he knew some of them had to go out of their way to help him but he was just so relieved that he couldn't bring himself to object.

The next day and the day after that was the same. He was never alone and his bullies didn't dare harm him and risk the ire of the generation of miracles.

He didn't notice grey eyes staring at him with pure hate.

"This isn't over Kuroko."

* * *

In the next chapter they confront Haizaki which will be fun :3

Please tell me what you think of the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the lovely reviews!

Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

"Give it back!" Kise snarled as he chased Aomine across the rooftop. Aomine laughed lightheartedly as he ran around with a gift in his hand from one of Kise's fans.

"I wonder what it is!" Aomine said as he began to open it.

"Oi! Come on you can't go around opening other people's presents!" Kise whined but Aomine ignored him.

Kuroko shook his head as he sipped his milkshake. He was currently sitting on his boyfriend's lap much to the redhead's amusement although he still stared at the beverage with disdain. Still he was content since Kuroko allowed him to feed him food from his bento. Momoi smiled as she subtly took pictures of them on her phone.

"One of these days I'll make you break your milkshake addiction." Akashi said teasingly and Kuroko gave him a smug smirk. Suddenly there was a high pitched shriek making everyone jump and stare at Aomine who was staring at the now open present.

"Is this what your fan girls send you?!" The blue haired boy demanded as he threw the present at Kise. Kise looked into the box and grimaced. He threw the box away from him which unfortunately landed on Midorima's head.

The green haired man looked into the box and his face darkened in disgust before he threw the box on the ground. Much to everyone's disgust a pair of pink laced panties slipped out.

"Do those look used to you?" Momoi whispered and everyone shuddered.

"You must be some kind of pervert for a girl to send you those." Kuroko commented bluntly and Kise sputtered out a protest.

"She should have sent you snacks." Murasakibara said with disdain.

"Who sent you those?" Midorima asked and Kise hummed thoughtfully.

"I don't remember." He replied.

"I have warned you to be careful with the gifts you received." Akashi scolded and Kise rubbed the back of his abashedly.

"Sorry Akashicchi." Before anyone could say anything else or figure out what to do with the 'present' the bell rang. Kuroko finished the rest of his shake as he stood up and stretched.

"Oi, Tetsu I'll walk you to class." Aomine said and Kuroko gave him a grateful smile while Akashi gave him an approving look.

"And I'll be picking up afterwards." Murasakibara chipped in as he tossed chips into his mouth. Kuroko also gave him a smile.

"You all do not need to go out of your way to accompany me." Kuroko said softly with a trace of guilt. Murasakibara patted his head which had the blue haired boy frowning.

"I do not know what you mean. We're not going out of our way it just so happens our classes are nearby yours." Midorima said as he picked up a porcelain piggy bank.

"Yeah we're not going out of our way!" Kise said and everyone smiled when Kuroko's eyes seemed to shine and a smile, larger than they ever seen but still considered small, appeared on his face.

"Thank you everyone." Kuroko said as he began to walk to class. Akashi also gave everyone a grateful smile before he kissed Kuroko's cheek as a goodbye as everyone split up to go to their classes.

Aomine grinned as he elbowed Kuroko playfully. "So I've noticed your stamina has gone up a little!"

Kuroko gave him a surprised look before he thought back to the last practice. Truthfully his training menu did seem easier to complete recently. In fact the other day Akashi did make an offhand comment about raising it a little.

"Maybe someday you'll have as much stamina as us!"

"I sincerely doubt it." Kuroko deadpanned which had Aomine laughing. When they reached Kuroko's classroom instead of immediately leaving Aomine entered the classroom with Kuroko not noticing how the shorter boy gave him a nervous look.

"Oi, where's your desk?" Aomine questioned when Kuroko paused. With a defeated sigh Kuroko walked over to a desk in the corner that had crude writing written all over it. Aomine's face darkened in anger before he swung around to face the classroom.

"Who did this?!" Aomine snarled angrily as he pointed at the desk. A few students backed away with fear but the majority of them looked around in confusion. "I said, who did this?!"

"Aomine-kun please calm down." Kuroko pleaded as he began erasing the writing.

"Are you telling me this happens in all your classes?" Aomine demanded and Kuroko looked away with embarrassment. Aomine clenched his fists tightly as he glared at the class.

"When I find out who did this I'm going to-"

"Excuse me but I don't recognize you. I don't believe you're one of my students." The teachers said as she entered the classroom. "Class is just about to begin I suggest you go to yours." She admonished and Aomine looked like he was about to argue but much to Kuroko's relief he decided against it.

"I'll see you later Tetsu." Aomine said before he left. Kuroko bit his lip as he sat down. This was the reason he didn't want them to know.

Aomine growled as he stomped out of the classroom. He was about to head off back to the rooftop for a much needed nap when he spotted Haizaki.

"Oi, what are you doing around here?" Aomine questioned and Haizaki jumped and glared at him.

"I go to this school remember? Before Akashi kicked me off the team." Haizaki replied bitterly. Aomine narrowed his eyes as he sauntered closer to the grey haired teen.

"You wouldn't happen to be bullying Kuroko would you?" Aomine asked through clenched teeth and Haizaki smirked.

"Of course not! I didn't even know he was being bullied." Haizaki shrugged and threw his hands up in the air in a smug manner. "Although, I'm not surprised. I don't know how such a weak player came to be a regular."

"Because he's a good player. Unlike you were." Aomine barked and he saw anger go through Haizaki's eyes.

"I'm not bullying him and even if I was you have no proof." Haizaki said and Aomine's eyes narrowed.

"Even if you are the bully you won't be able to lay another hand on Tetsu. He's a part of the team and nobody is going to let anyone harm him. So give it up." Aomine said dangerously and Haizaki glared.

"Sounds like a challenge." Haizaki snarled before he walked off. It took everything in Aomine to not go after him and beat him up but even he knew that it wouldn't help anybody if he got expelled for fighting. Instead he pulled out his phone and texted the one person who would know what to do.

* * *

Akashi was currently in his economics class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket breaking him away from his plans for a second date with Kuroko. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking he pulled out his phone to read the text.

To: Akashi

From: Aomine

I just saw that Haizaki jerk outside Tetsu's classroom. I think he's the one bullying him.

Akashi frowned as he tucked the phone back into his pocket. Haizaki had entered his thoughts as possible bullies but he thought that he would go after Kise or even himself not Kuroko. After all he was the one who made Haizaki quit and Kise was the one who initially replaced him.

Still something had to be done. Haizaki had hurt **his** Kuroko and nobody got away with that. Nobody.

Akashi began to plot.

* * *

Kuroko's last class had just finished and he greeted Midorima who was outside dutifully. They were about to leave to go to basketball practice when Kuroko heard his name being called by the teacher.

"Please go ahead of me. I will be fine and I'm not sure how long this will be." Kuroko asked Midorima who hesitated before agreeing. By the time the meeting was over the majority of students should be gone.

"Try to be quick or Akashi will be irritated." Midorima said and Kuroko could see concern in his green eyes.

"Thank you I will try." Kuroko said and waved before he turned to the teacher.

It turned out to be another typical meeting where the teacher just couldn't recall having him as a student which forced Kuroko to take out homework which he had completed for her class. The teacher dutifully looked ashamed and dismissed him while apologizing.

Sighing softly Kuroko exited the classroom and made his way to the gym. He could just barely make out the sound of squeaking shoes and bouncing balls when an arm was slung over his shoulders.

"Hello Aomine-kun. Why are you not in practice?" Kuroko questioned as he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Haizaki.

"What are you doing here Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko asked softly as he backed away only to see that he was surrounded by other people.

"The real question should be where are your bodyguards?" Haizaki sneered. Kuroko tried to shout for help but someone had come up behind him and covered his mouth. He struggled but they managed to drag him away from the gym.

Just in the doorway he could see Akashi's back as he oversaw the first string's practice. He was so close but was getting farther and farther as Kuroko was dragged away. The group brought him to the back of the school where they were less likely to be spotted.

"You're so weak." Haizaki snarled as he kneed Kuroko in the stomach. The teen grunted and fell on his knees in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Kuroko asked keeping the pain and fear out of his voice. Haizaki leaned in close and gripped Kuroko's hair painfully.

"You are so pathetic. I've never seen a weaker person than you. How could you become a regular? I'm much stronger than you yet here you are, a regular. I could accept it if you were strong like Kise but you're just so damn pathetic!" Haizaki kicked Kuroko in the side making the teen fly in the air before he landed in a heap.

"If you had just taken it like a big boy then this wouldn't be happening but no, you had to go running to the others like a baby. It wasn't easy you know. A lot of planning went into this." Haizaki kicked Kuroko sharply but the teen refused to let out a sound. "I got pictures of you and sent them around to a few of my friends. Turns out it's easier to focus on you if you have pictures. But you ruined all my plans. So now we have to do it this way. Maybe now you'll take us seriously and quit the team."

Haizaki gave a nod to his friends and then all Kuroko could feel was pain. Fists and kicks were pounded into his body. Every inch was in pain but Kuroko refused to cry out. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed to hold back his whimpers. He curled up into a tight ball while he used his hands to protect his face.

He heard the laughs and jeering and wondered if they meant to kill him because if they continued for much longer that's what would happen.

'Someone, please help me.' Kuroko pleaded in his head and as if someone heard him the beatings stopped. Kuroko hesitantly opened his eyes and they widened at the scene in front of him.

The generation of miracles had arrived and Kuroko never thought he would ever see them so angry.

Aomine and Kise were a whirlwind of kicks and punches, Murasakibara was literally throwing people even Midorima was throwing punches but none of them compared to Akashi. The redhead looked downright demonic.

His eyes were practically glowing as he kicked and punched people in a dancelike manner. Kuroko faintly remembered Akashi telling him that his Father had made him learn Judo and basic martial arts but this was the first time seeing it firsthand.

When everyone was down and unable or unwilling to get back up, Akashi sauntered over to Haizaki who grimaced. His eyes widened in fear when Akashi pulled out a knife. Hell everyone looked a bit taken aback and Kuroko thought for a moment that Akashi was going to kill him. He tried to call out to Akashi but all that came out was a weak cough.

"You hurt what was mine." Akashi said lowly and Kuroko shivered at the possessiveness that dripped from the dangerous voice. Haizaki tried to get away but when Akashi angled the knife to rest against his throat he froze in pure fear.

"I won't do it again." Haizaki said and Akashi smiled while his eyes sharpened.

"No, you won't." Akashi agreed as the knife slowly trailed up until it was just under Haizaki's left eye, leaving a light scratch on its way. "You're going to transfer schools. Immediately. In fact I want you out of this district."

"I can't just-" Haizaki tried to protest but immediately shut his mouth when the dagger dug into his skin. Akashi leaned in close and chuckled sending a cold chill through everybody.

"I don't think you understand. If I so much as see you again, I will destroy you. I will make your dear mother lose her job. I will make sure she is unable to get another one. I will ensure you and your brother will never get a job. I will make it so you get kicked out of any apartment building that you rent." Akashi's voice got lower and lower until he was hissing. "I am an Akashi and this is under my power. I can make it so you're poor and homeless on the streets. Do you understand me Shougo Haizaki?"

"Yes." Haizaki stuttered. Akashi withdrew the knife and stepped back.

"Run." He ordered and Haizaki sprinted off on shaky legs. Akashi watched him until he was out of sight before he pocketed his knife and walked to where Kuroko lay on the ground. He gently picked up the smaller boy who looked up at him in awe.

"I told you I will protect you." Akashi murmured and Kuroko smiled as he rested his head against Akashi's chest as the redhead carried him away. He could hear Akashi's heart beating quickly and soon he drifted off to sleep. He was safe.

* * *

Haizaki panted as he angrily rubbed blood off his cheek. He swore and punched a wall as fury running through his veins.

"Fine, I'll leave but not without sending a farewell present first." Haizaki snarled.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them even though I don't reply to them anymore mostly because I'm scared of scaring you guys off but I do read and treasure each one.

Unbeta'd sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Akashi sat by Kuroko's bed dutifully, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to wake up. Midorima, whose father was a doctor and so had the basic medical knowledge, had patched up Kuroko's wounds making him resemble a mummy.

With a soft sigh, Akashi leaned forward and brushed some hair away from Kuroko's face. They had arrived just in time before Haizaki and his friends could do any real damage. There weren't any broken bones or internal bleeding although Kuroko was going to be sore for a while.

"Has he woken up yet?" Midorima asked quietly as he entered the room. Akashi shook his head as he held one of Kuroko's hands tenderly. "I just convinced Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara to go home but I have no doubt that they'll be back tomorrow."

"They have school tomorrow and I expect them to go." Akashi said sternly and Midorima chuckled.

"Will you be attending class as well?"

"Of course not. Someone needs to take care of Tetsuya." Akashi admonished and Midorima gave him an amused look.

"You can't have one of your maids look after him?" Akashi glared at Midorima who backed off slightly.

"I refuse to leave something so important to them." Akashi said simply and Midorima chuckled. "His forehead felt a little warm earlier."

Midorima frowned as he felt Kuroko's forehead to confirm it.

"His body has been under stress lately and after today I would not be surprised if his immune system is a little low so it's possible he caught something." Midorima hypothesized and Akashi's eyes softened in concern. "Just let him rest tomorrow and don't let him out of bed. I'll get medicine for you to give him."

"Thank you." Akashi said and Midorima nodded sharply before leaving.

"What am I going to do with you Tetsuya?" Akashi asked softly.

* * *

It was hot.

That was the first thing that registered in Kuroko's sleep addled brain as he slowly drifted into consciousness. The second was his entire body felt sore. Not a good sore, like how he felt after practice, but a soreness that warned him that moving wouldn't be pleasant.

Kuroko scrunched up his face when he felt something wet wipe his face giving him temporary relief from the overbearing heat. Slowly he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was red.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, wincing when his voice came out coarse. Akashi gave him a soft smile as he guided Kuroko up into a sitting position.

"Drink this." Akashi ordered as he pressed a small container of medicine against Kuroko's lips. The blue haired teen obediently drunk it, grimacing at the bitter taste. He quickly drank the water Akashi offered him after.

"What time is it?" Kuroko asked when he saw the sun high in the sky from the window.

"It's near noon. You've been asleep since yesterday." Akashi informed him. "You have a slight fever."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Kuroko asked and Akashi gave him a look that clearly conveyed how stupid he thought the question was.

"Midorima and Momoi will be collecting the missing work and notes for today and tomorrow if we don't go." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded which made his head swim.

"How did you know?" Kuroko asked and Akashi gave him a confused look. "How did you know that I needed help?" Kuroko elaborated.

"I just had a feeling." Akashi replied unsurely. Kuroko gave him a small smile. Akashi gently caressed his cheek before standing. "I'll be right back I'm going to get some porridge for you to eat."

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko said. When his boyfriend left Kuroko looked over himself, surprised to see bandages wrapped everywhere. He could feel something weird under the bandages too, some type of medicine perhaps.

"It's to help with the bruising. It numbs the skin so you don't hurt as much." Akashi replied when he arrived with a steaming bowl in hand. Kuroko looked at him in surprise.

"That was fast." Kuroko commented as Akashi sat beside him. The bluenette leaned into Akashi who wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"I had the cook make it and keep it warm for whenever you woke up." Akashi explained as he brought a spoonful of porridge to Kuroko's lips.

"I can eat by myself." Kuroko said with a petulant frown.

"Please humor me. I've never taken care of someone like this and I find myself enjoying it." Akashi said teasingly and Kuroko gave him a deadpanned look but decided to play along. He obediently let Akashi feed him until he was too full to eat anymore.

With his stomach full and the medicine bring his fever down to a more comfortable warmth Kuroko yawned sleepily. Akashi chuckled before he wrapped Kuroko in his arms.

"Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." Akashi ordered and Kuroko tried to reply but all that came out was a garbled jumble of words.

Akashi laughed softly and smiled endearingly as Kuroko unconsciously snuggled closer to him and nearly immediately fell asleep.

The next time Kuroko woke up he was surrounded by comfortable warmth. He was lying down on Akashi who was asleep and softly snoring. Even in his sleep Akashi still had his arms wrapped around Kuroko possessively and Kuroko smiled happily before he nuzzled the skin under him and nodded back to sleep.

A few hours later Kuroko was woken up by loud voices. He heard his boyfriend chastise them sternly and the voices immediately softened but it was too late. Kuroko opened his eyes and looked around. When Akashi saw his boyfriend he shot Aomine and Kise an annoyed look before he passed Kuroko more medicine to take.

"Oi, Tetsu how are you feeling?" Aomine asked as he grabbed Kise before he could jump on Kuroko.

"I was so worried about you Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed with tears in his eyes.

"I brought you a vanilla milkshake." Murasakibara said as he passed him a white container. Akashi glared at the offending object but allowed it reluctantly. Kuroko sipped it thankfully, the cool beverage giving his sore throat some relief.

"I got you your homework and collected notes from your classmates!" Momoi said and Kuroko gave them all grateful looks.

"Your fever seems to be almost gone so you should be fine soon." Midorima said and Kuroko nodded.

"Thank you everyone. For everything. For doing all this and saving me yesterday." Kuroko said as he attempted to bow while sitting.

"What are you going on about Tetsu? It's what friends do!" Aomine said with a laugh.

"Yeah! You'd do the same for us right Kurokocchi?" Kise chipped in. Kuroko smiled and nodded. Murasakibara ruffled his blue hair and this time Kuroko allowed it without even a frown.

"So are you trying to be a mummy?" Aomine teased as he gestured at all the bandages.

"Kurokocchi makes a cute mummy!"

"It's so the medicine to numb his wounds won't smear on the bed." Midorima explained but both Kise and Aomine ignored him. Kuroko chuckled at the affronted look on the green haired teen's face.

"It makes him look like a mummy! For Halloween you should totally dress up like this Kurokocchi!" Kuroko stifled a yawn and sank back into bed as he watched Aomine and Kise discussing Halloween through sleepy eyes.

"Go back to sleep if you're tired. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." Akashi murmured and Kuroko nodded before closing his eyes, falling asleep to the voices of his friends, making him feel incredibly safe. Akashi threaded his hands through Kuroko's hair as he narrowed his eyes at his friends who instantly hushed.

"Now that Tetsuya's asleep, why don't you tell me what's bothering you." Akashi said in a commanding voice.

"It may be nothing but something seemed off at school." Aomine said quietly.

"There were a lot of people, the majority being girls, who were asking for you. When I asked them what they needed you for, they refused to answer." Midorima said pensively.

"I also asked my fans about what was going on but they wouldn't answer me either." Kise whined with a pout.

"Well, if they're asking for me then I'll find out when I go back to school." Akashi said after a small pause.

"It's probably nothing. It could be because this is the first time you've missed school." Midorima said and Akashi nodded. Kuroko snuffled in his sleep and unconsciously shifted closer to Akashi who gave him a tender smile. Momoi quickly snapped a picture and giggled to herself.

"What about Haizaki?" Akashi asked and the atmosphere turned dark.

"I asked the school and they confirmed that Haizaki had come in personally to withdraw from the school. Most of his friends also followed suit." Midorima said and Akashi nodded in approval. Of course he would be changing that 'most' to 'all' as soon as he got back to school.

"We'll get going." Midorima said after a while of tense silence. Akashi nodded and offered to walk to them to the door but found that Kuroko was holding his shirt tightly in his sleep making him unable to leave.

"Thank you for coming." Akashi said instead and watched as his friends walked out the door with varying hushed goodbyes.

"Are you sure you're alright going to school? If you're not fully recovered you might get sick again." Akashi said and Kuroko gave his boyfriend an exasperated look.

"I was alright to go to school _yesterday _but you made me stay home again. I will not miss school for three days." Kuroko said, sighing when Akashi checked his temperature for the nth time. Although, as annoyed as he pretended to be, Kuroko couldn't help but be pleased to be cared for so much.

Kuroko grabbed the hand resting on his forehead and kissed it. "I'm fine Akashi-kun. Thanks to you I'm no longer sick."

"Fine," Akashi conceded. "But I still want you to dress up warmly just in case. And we'll be driven to school for today. You'll also rest during basketball practice. I don't want you exerting yourself."

Kuroko shook his head as Akashi wrapped a scarf around him. It was the middle of summer.

When they arrived at school Akashi scanned Kuroko head to toe before allowing the driver to drive back home with orders to pick them up after practice.

They both entered the school and froze when they realized that everyone was staring at Akashi.

Akashi was the first to recover. He continued walking through the hallway as if people weren't staring at him with suspicion while whispers followed behind him. Kuroko warily looked at everyone as he quickly followed Akashi.

"What's going on?" Kuroko asked quietly and Akashi sighed.

"I am not sure." Akashi admitted and Kuroko bit his lip. Akashi saw Kuroko's concerned look and he lightly brushed his hand against Kuroko's. "Do not worry, I'm sure it will be fine."

"If you say so." Kuroko said. He was about to turn into his classroom when a suddenly planted herself in front of them.

"Are the rumors true Akashi-senpai?" The girl asked with tears in her eyes. Akashi blinked away his surprise and his face turned stoic as it always did when confronted by someone he was not close too.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Akashi replied and the girl bit her lip before pulling out a photograph.

"Are these pictures true?" She said desperately as she handed the picture over. Kuroko looked over Akashi shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw that it was a picture of them kissing.

* * *

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. I've gotten a bit of it written but having a tough time finishing it. Also, I found I had a huge problem with the plot that kind of gets in the way with something I was planning. I won't abandon this fic though I have everything planned out and there are only a few chapters left.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews! I was able to write this faster than I thought I would even though I honestly really don't like this chapter but not sure how to make it better.

Also figured out the ending to the story which will be in three chapters after this one.

Unbeta'd sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

"How…" Kuroko trailed off when he recognized the photo. Or at least where the photo was taken. It was that time when it was raining and they had been in the library. That flash…

"Please tell me that's photo shopped!" The girl wailed and Kuroko looked around nervously when he saw they had everyone's attention.

"Akashi-kun, just say it's fake. They'll believe you." Kuroko whispered urgently as he fidgeted. Akashi hummed thoughtfully before he pocketed the photo.

"I quite like this photo I think I'll keep it." Akashi announced and the girl's eyes widened considerably.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko hissed as whispers began to fill the hallway.

"So you're telling me…you're telling me that you're…you're…" The girl trailed off nervously.

"I am in a relationship with a boy." Akashi said and then there was pure silence as everyone tried to digest the unbelievable information. Even Kuroko was silent, shocked by the bold admission. "I care very much for him and I don't see why I should hide it."

"Who is he? I haven't seen him around school." The girl demanded and Kuroko gasped when Akashi grabbed his hand.

"Akashi-kun wait!" Kuroko hissed but it was too late. Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to him and Kuroko's breathing quickened. He could feel their eyes staring at him, judging him, filling with mirth and derision.

As panic began to fill him with fear, Kuroko tore out of Akashi's grip and he ran like a coward. He heard Akashi call after him but he didn't turn around. He felt eyes following him so he ran even faster. He didn't have a destination in mind all he cared about was getting away.

Akashi stared after his boyfriend wide eyed. He hadn't realized his action would cause those blue eyes to fill with fear. He had known that Kuroko was nervous against the idea of the school knowing but he hadn't known it was that bad.

"Why would you go out with someone like him?" the girl asked and Akashi focused his attention on her. "I mean he doesn't seem like anyone important. I mean, even if you're…you're gay, you would go out with someone better right?"

"I am sorry that he doesn't meet your standards but I am happy with him. If you value my happiness at all you will accept this." Akashi said before he briskly walked off in search of his boyfriend. He pulled out his phone to text Kuroko but then gritted his teeth when he realized his boyfriend didn't have one.

'He's feeling trapped and cornered. Where would he go?' Akashi thought. He would have checked the library but since it was morning the place was probably full of people. He doubted Kuroko would be in class. Where else…where else…wait!

Akashi quickened his pace until he was nearly jogging. He ran to the rooftop and sure enough he saw Kuroko curled up in a corner, his face pressed against his knees which were propped up as a shield that hid his body.

"Oh, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured and he saw Kuroko flinch.

"Leave me alone Akashi-kun." Kuroko muttered miserably and Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"I realize I should have dealt with the situation better but why are you so against this? What is so wrong with the school knowing?"

"You wouldn't understand Akashi-kun." Kuroko said with a little bit of bitterness. "You're used to being stared at. You're the school's most eligible bachelor. I'm…nothing. You saw how they looked at me. And because of all the attention I just got they'll be able to see me easier."

Akashi sighed as he sat by Kuroko. What the bluenette said was technically true. The more attention that was drawn to him the easier it would be to see him. Regrettably, Akashi hadn't thought about that aspect.

"My apologies. I suppose I didn't want to hide you anymore. I want people to know we're going out because of my pride of being your boyfriend. You're not nothing to me." Akashi said and Kuroko sighed as he hesitantly leaned against Akashi.

"It's alright Akashi. I just panicked earlier I am fine now." Kuroko replied softly. The images of all those eyes staring at him was still fresh in his mind and he still was a bit upset with Akashi but he could see why the redhead had done it. It was an issue of pride for him and Akashi was nothing if not prideful.

"I'll make sure nobody bothers you. I'm sure everyone on the team will do the same." Akashi reassured and Kuroko smiled. "Are you alright going to class?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied softly as he stood up. They walked back into the school and Kuroko unconsciously used his misdirection out of nervousness. Luckily nobody really noticed them although looks and whispers still followed Akashi.

His boyfriend dutifully walked him to class with the heads up that Aomine would probably still pick him up afterwards. When Kuroko walked into the classroom he was prepared for the worst but thankfully nobody noticed him. Perhaps the damage wasn't as bad as he thought.

True to his word right after class Aomine picked him up. Kuroko was thankful for it since he was still on edge from the incident with Haizaki and the scene from the morning.

"Don't worry about anything. Things will die down eventually especially with the entire basketball team backing you up. Also Kise has been spreading the word by using his fans to support you." Aomine reassured when he saw Kuroko looking around nervously. "And it's not like they can do anything to you with us here. And nobody is suicidal to do anything to Akashi."

That and Aomine didn't mention that Akashi was discretely spreading the news of Haizaki and what had happened to him when he had messed with Kuroko. Nobody wanted to get on the bad side of Akashi. No one.

"Thank you Aomine-kun." Kuroko said softly with a small smile.

Despite the reassurance Kuroko still used his misdirection for the rest of the day just for caution. He didn't need the energy since Akashi wouldn't let him practice for the next few days.

So at the end of the day he was able to rest while he watched everyone practice. His boyfriend stuck close to him as he oversaw the first strings.

"How are you feeling? Is your fever still down? Has anyone given you any trouble?" Akashi asked as Kuroko settled beside him. Before Kuroko could begin to answer the questions Akashi took his gaze off the players and felt his forehead.

"I'm fine Akashi-kun and no one gave me any trouble." Kuroko said and Akashi gave him an appraising look before going back to watching practice. Kuroko watched with him and was amazed. It was one thing to play with the team and another thing to watch them.

It always took his breath away to see how good they were. Kuroko hasn't watched a lot of basketball teams, even on TV, but he knew that they were exceptional. Even after so many practices with them he still had a hard time coming to terms that he was one of them.

Kuroko chuckled as Kise stopped and waved at him happily only to get hit by the basketball thrown by Aomine who yelled at him to pay attention. Beside him Akashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I swear he has Adhd." Akashi murmured and Kuroko snorted.

"I would not be surprised Akashi-kun but that's what makes Kise-kun Kise-kun." Kuroko said and Akashi agreed.

When practice was over Akashi declined everyone's offer to go to the convenience store for popsicles since Kuroko was still recovering. The two walked home together hand in hand while discussing training menus and possibly basketball matches against different schools.

Then things turned south when they reached their home. At first Kuroko couldn't see what was wrong. Akashi had just froze and looked paler. It was only when he scanned the house that he saw an expensive black limo parked at the front that he saw what was different. He just didn't know what it meant.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked softly breaking Akashi away from his trance.

"My father is home." Akashi replied blandly and Kuroko sees his hands clench. Something in the redhead changes as they step into the house. Kuroko can't quite put his finger on it but it's like the atmosphere around him changes.

His heterochromatic eyes are colder and his face is carefully blank. Kuroko touches the back of Akashi's hand but his boyfriend brushes him off as he takes off his shoes and wanders into the house.

"I must meet with my Father, please go to your room for now." Akashi says and Kuroko nods uncertainly.

Akashi watches as his boyfriend sullenly goes to his room like a punished child. He wants to go and reassure his boyfriend but he must go to his father right away. With an impassive look he slowly takes his time to go to his father's study.

_You must uphold the Akashi name. _

_You must not do anything to bring shame to our name._

_You must excel at everything. _

_You must always win. _

_That's not good enough for an Akashi. Get rid of it. _

_That person is not suited to be friends with you. Get rid of him. _

_You are an Akashi. You must act accordingly. _

Whispers fill Akashi's head and the redhead grits his teeth. No, he won't let his Father get to him. His father never stays for long so all he has to do is bear it until the next business trip.

"Hello Father." Akashi greets as he sits down in front of his Father's desk. The same desk that he once sat behind with Kuroko sitting in the very spot that he now sat in.

His father sets down some papers before he pins Akashi down with hardened brown eyes. His mouth is turned into a deep frown which deepened his wrinkles. Without returning the greeting, his Father instead passes Akashi a photograph.

With a feeling of deep foreboding and an inkling of what it was, Akashi looks at the photo and closes his eyes. It was the picture of him and Kuroko.

"This picture was sent to me yesterday morning. I would like you to explain." His father commanded and Akashi opens his eyes as he quickly thought of a suitable explanation. Sadly none come that would appease his father.

"It's exactly as it looks like Father." Akashi said without looking away from his Father's eyes. His Father sighs and sits back in his chair.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. You could have done much worse. His parents are rather important people. His mother owns a few businesses while his Father owns a prestigious law firm. I've done business with his Mother in the past." Akashi blinks back his surprise that his Father didn't outright protest.

"Yes, I have done my research on his family already." Akashi replied and his Father nodded.

"I, however, cannot condone a homosexual relationship. If you had kept this a secret then that would have been fine. But it is to my understanding that your school, and consequently, everyone knows of this."

"Yes, Father, I made a miscalculation." Akashi admitted and he saw the ever present disappointment in his Father's eyes.

"I have also asked around the household and apparently not only is he currently living here but you've also shared a bedroom with him."

"Yes Father."

"Well then, I will meet this Kuroko Tetsuya tonight at dinner then I will make my decision on what is to happen." His Father announced and Akashi felt dread. Nothing good would come out of this.

* * *

Sorry for the sucky chapter .


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Kuroko nervously sat on his bed while he fidgeted. Everything was so very wrong right now.

He had seen Akashi. He seemed so cold at the mention of his Father. It was like all emotion was sucked out of the redhead. Anything that can make Akashi act like that must be bad.

It wasn't just Akashi either. The entire household was different. The maids who were usually full of life, who always smiled and whispering amongst each other, were silent and glum. It was like somebody died the way everyone was acting.

All Kuroko could do was wait for Akashi to return. He could feel that something bad was going to happen. All he could do was hope that it didn't affect Akashi too badly.

After what felt like hours there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Kuroko called out and frowned when he saw that it was Akashi. His boyfriend never knocked before. Hell this bedroom was basically his at this point so why would he need to knock? "Akashi-kun? Is everything ok?"

Akashi sighed before he walked over to Kuroko and hugged him tightly. Kuroko blinked before he immediately held Akashi tenderly. He felt the redhead breathe deeply into his shoulder. Knowing that there was something wrong but not used to comforting people, Kuroko awkwardly patted Akashi's back which gradually turned into a back rub.

Eventually Akashi pulled away and sat on the bed beside Kuroko. He had a troubled look on his face and Kuroko hesitantly grabbed his hand. Akashi blinked before giving Kuroko a small smile that just turned into a grimace.

"Please talk to me Akashi-kun." Akashi frowned.

"Please, I know you're comfortable calling me that but please, just for now call me Seijuro." Akashi whispered and Kuroko blinked.

"Please Seijuro-kun," The name felt odd and unfamiliar but Kuroko was glad to see Akashi relax just a tiny bit. "Tell me what's wrong."

"My Father has always been a strict person." Akashi started out hesitantly. This would be the first time he's ever told anyone what his Father was like. "I was raised as an Akashi. I was to be the model of perfection."

Akashi sounded so bitter that Kuroko couldn't help squeezing his hand reassuringly. Akashi squeezed back before taking a deep breath.

"My parents are divorced and I had the option to go live with my Mother but I had already spent most of my life trying to please my Father that I couldn't just leave. I still live my life trying to please him. Trying to become an Akashi.

I have to be perfect at everything and have the perfect image. When I grow up I'm going to inherit the family…his business so I can't have a bad image. But…he found out about us. I'm not sure what he's going to do."

"He wants us to break up Aka…Seijuro-kun?" Kuroko asked with dread and closed his eyes when Akashi flinched. He expected to feel sad. To cry. To feel something. But for some reason he just felt…oddly empty.

"He wants to meet you at dinner tonight. I'm not sure what's going to happen." Akashi said blankly and Kuroko opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion. So they weren't breaking up? Was it some sort of test that he needed to pass to be with Akashi?

"I see." Kuroko replied slowly. Akashi gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, unintentionally crushing Kuroko's hand in his own. Kuroko didn't protest and hid a wince.

"It was my fault. You were right I shouldn't have told the school. If I hadn't there might have been a way to salvage this. I could have tried to say that the photo was fake." Akashi growled.

"You did not know this would happen. It is no one's fault." Kuroko reassured but Akashi shook his head.

"It's Haizaki's fault. I'm sure he's the one who took the picture and spread it." Akashi snarled angrily and Kuroko jumped slightly at the realization. Then Kuroko bit his lip and looked down guiltily. It was indirectly his fault too then since the only reason Haizaki did all that he did was to get back at him.

"What will we do Ak…Seijuro-kun?" Kuroko asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. We'll get through dinner first then figure out the rest after." Akashi said as he lied down. Kuroko nodded before he hesitantly and awkwardly lied down on top of Akashi so his head was over the redhead's heart. How did Akashi do these things so confidently?

"Everything will be okay Seijuro-kun." Kuroko said but there was no real confidence in his voice. Akashi sighed before placing a hand on Kuroko's head. The two stayed like that until there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Dinner is ready and the Master requests your presence." A maid said and Akashi acknowledged and dismissed her.

"Ah, I should change." Kuroko said as he looked down at his school uniform that he was wearing. But then he realized that he didn't have anything formal enough. Akashi shook his head.

"We're fine wearing our school uniform. This isn't meant to be a formal dinner despite it feeling like one." Akashi said and Kuroko nodded nervously as he followed the redhead out of the room.

The two walked in silence to the dining room, each feeling like they were marching to a battlefield and Akashi's Father being the enemy. They both entered the room with blank looks and Kuroko saw Akashi's Father for the first time.

He was an intimidating looking person that Akashi closely resembled. He was a tall man with a strict face with deep wrinkles. He had slicked red hair that was a shade darker than Akashi's and had hard judgemental brown eyes. He wore a crisp suit that had not a single wrinkle and Kuroko felt severely under dressed.

"Hello Akashi-san." Kuroko said as he bowed. He could feel the elder's eyes examining him, judging him, weighing him to see his worth.

"So you're the Kuroko I've heard so much about. Please, sit down." Kuroko straightened up and took the seat beside Akashi. "I hope you like tonight's dinner. I've been spending so much time in America that I've missed the typical Japanese dinner!"

"How is it in America?" Kuroko asked conversationally and the Father smiled at him kindly. Kuroko felt himself relax but Akashi merely gave his Father a discreetly suspicious look. He knew better than to lower his guard.

"It's a splendid country. Lots of interesting people and places. I'm surprised that you've never been there since I heard it's where your parents live." Kuroko slightly flinched and looked down at his food.

"I chose to live here instead of going with my parents." Kuroko lied and Akashi's Father nodded in understanding before tilting his head.

"I've done business with your parents before but they never mentioned you. I didn't even know that they had a child until I heard my son was dating you." Kuroko fought off another flinch and Akashi glared at his chopsticks.

"It's probably because we don't see each other often because they are busy." Kuroko said and Akashi's Father nodded again.

"It's understandable considering their workload. So, how are your studies going? I took the liberty of checking your grades and they are pretty average." Kuroko and Akashi froze before shaking out of it quickly.

"They are going well." Kuroko replied softly. Akashi's chopsticks clacked against his plate loudly as he angrily grabbed some rice. Akashi's Father's eyes flashed in annoyance before going back to the mockingly kind look.

"So, Kuroko, what are you planning to do in the future?" Kuroko's eyes widened as he dug into his brain for an answer. He never thought about it before. Hell before he met Akashi all he really thought about was surviving.

"I'm not entirely sure Akashi-san." Kuroko replied faintly with a bit of shame. He knew with that one inadequate answer that he would sink way below the standards Akashi's Father wanted for his son.

"How surprising. I would have thought that you would inherit one or even both of your parents businesses." Akashi's Father said with disappointment.

"I have never thought of it before. It is something I will discuss with my parents in the future." It was another lie. He didn't know what plans his parents had but there was never a discussion of inheritance and there probably never was going to be.

"I should hope so." Akashi's Father replied.

After that they ate their dinner in complete silence. Kuroko kept his head down. He knew that he had failed. His answers to the questions were not favorable. Judging by Akashi's grim look the redhead was also thinking the same thing.

When everything was eaten both Kuroko and Akashi stood to leave but his Father requested for Akashi to stay behind. Kuroko gave Akashi a hesitant look before leaving. Akashi sat back down and looked at his Father with a carefully blank look.

"He is pitifully average. Nearly even less than average. He has no presence, his grades are disappointing and he is going nowhere in life. A relationship with him will give you nothing in return." His Father said and Akashi felt the need to defend his boyfriend but he didn't dare say anything to defy his Father.

"Yes Father." Akashi replied reluctantly. He heard a faint sound from the door and he felt his heart fill with dread but shook it off. It was probably just a maid.

"I wish for you to break up with him." His Father said and Akashi bowed his head. He knew it was coming. He knew as soon as his Father began to interrogate Kuroko. No, he knew it as soon as his Father found out about the relationship.

"I understand Father." Akashi said with a heavy heart. He heard footsteps and again Akashi had a bad feeling.

"You are dismissed." Akashi nodded and bowed out of the room. He looked around at the hallway but no one was to be seen except a maid who was cleaning a nearby decoration vase.

Akashi slowly went to Kuroko's room. He heard noises coming from behind the door and he hesitantly knocked on the door. The noises stopped for a second before resuming.

"Come in." The voice sounded off and Akashi frowned as he opened the door. He opened his mouth but all words caught in his throat when he saw that Kuroko was packing his stuff. He couldn't see Kuroko's expression since the boy was turned away from him.

"What are you doing Tetsuya?" Akashi heard himself ask, his voice hoarse. Kuroko paused before he threw the last of his stuff into his bag.

"I heard everything. I was worried so I stayed behind." Kuroko said with an odd voice and Akashi felt his heart skip a beat.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi trailed off because what could he say? Was there anything to say? No…what was he saying? "No, I don't want it to end this way. I refuse for it to end this way. Just give me time to figure it out. I'll find a way around this."

Kuroko once again froze before he straightened up. Akashi heard Kuroko take a deep breath before he slowly turned around to face Akashi. Much to the redhead's surprise there was a small smile on the bluenette's face that just looked so horribly wrong.

"Akashi-kun you've given me more than I could ever thank you for." Kuroko said reverting back to the redhead's last name. He slowly crossed the room and held Akashi's hands with his own. Despite the contact there was a distance in the blue eyes. "You've done more for me than anyone has for me before."

"Then stay." Akashi hated how weak his voice sounded.

"I can't Akashi-kun. You heard your Father and even you couldn't deny anything he said. It was all true and this was all inevitable. I think we both knew that we just chose to deny it. Look Akashi-kun this is for the best. You'll find someone else and have the future you were meant to have."

"What about you?" Akashi asked and Kuroko gave him another smile.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I was fine before and I'll be fine now." Kuroko reassured him but Akashi felt himself shake his head.

"No, I won't accept this. I refuse too." Akashi said firmly.

"What about your Father?" Kuroko asked and nodded when he saw Akashi freeze. "To be with me you would have to defy your Father and I won't make you choose between us. Goodbye Akashi-kun. Thank you for everything."

Kuroko leaned forward and kissed Akashi on the lips chastely before he grabbed his bag and walked past Akashi who was still frozen.

By the time Akashi caught his bearings Kuroko was gone.

* * *

One chapter and an epilogue left


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all the reviews!

Unbeta'd sorry for the mistakes

* * *

The next day Akashi went to school early in hopes to find Kuroko. He had thought about it all night long and he couldn't just end it. Not like this. They would find a way! His Father would be gone soon so they could date in secret. Or something. This just couldn't be the end.

Kuroko was nowhere to be seen. Akashi waited at the school gates until the bell rang but he didn't see a single light blue strand of hair anywhere. When his first class was over he immediately went to Kuroko's class where Aomine was waiting. But Kuroko wasn't there.

At lunch he still wasn't there. The entire basketball team went searching for him but he just wasn't there. Kuroko wasn't the kind of person to skip school but perhaps after the events yesterday he decided to take a day off.

So Akashi waited until the next day.

Then the day after.

Then the day after.

By the fourth day, Akashi knew something was terribly wrong. No matter what, Kuroko wouldn't take four days off. Akashi went to Kuroko's house right after school but nobody answered the door and all the lights were off.

The redhead stayed by the door until nightfall. He would have even gone as far as spend the night right there but his Father called and he was forced to go home.

By now Akashi was getting frantic. What if something had happened to Kuroko? He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Everyone on the team was worried. For both Kuroko and Akashi. They didn't know what to do except keep an eye out for Kuroko and silently support Akashi.

Surprisingly it was Murasakibara who found Kuroko. It was all by chance. He had gone to the airport because it was the only place that sold his favorite brand of chocolate bars when he had seen Kuroko in a line waiting to board an airplane.

By the time he had run over, Kuroko was gone. When Murasakibara asked around he had found out that the line was to an airplane going to America.

Everyone was distraught especially Akashi. It was his fault. He hadn't stood up for Kuroko and now he was paying the price. His Father had won. And now Kuroko was gone for good.

It was probably the best. Kuroko was right also when he had said this was inevitable that this was going to happen. His future was already planned out and Kuroko wasn't a part of that. He should just accept it. So with a heavy heart, Akashi moved on.

He went back to how he was before he met Kuroko. He became the studious aloof student who only cared about his studies and basketball. But even those reminded Akashi of Kuroko.

Whenever he did his homework or studied he remembered how he used to do it with Kuroko. How they would help each other out and both would come up with new study techniques. How they would stay up late at night before a test studying vigorously until Kuroko passed out.

Every time Akashi caught a basketball he was reminded of Kuroko's passed. Sometimes as he was playing he would see Kuroko from the corner of his eyes just to turn to see no one there. In the middle of practice he would turn to ask if Kuroko needed a break just to realize that he wasn't there.

Everyone was affected during basketball practice.

Aomine would suddenly pass the ball without looking just to realize that the person he meant to pass it too wasn't there. Kise would dunk the ball and turn to Kuroko to ask if he saw that but he was talking to air. Murasakibara would snack and wait for a voice to tell him he shouldn't eat during practice but instead of a soft quiet voice it would be Akashi telling him. Midorima showed no outward difference but if one looked closely they would see him looking around with an unsatisfied look.

It just wasn't the same and everyone knew that but there was nothing they could do. So they slowly began to adjust but the feeling of something important missing never left. Just like the lost look in Akashi's eyes never left.

Then one day his Father summoned him to his study.

Akashi looked at his Father and felt bitterness and resentment even though he was careful not to show it. In his eagerness to please his Father he had lost the most important person in his life.

"What is it Father?" Akashi asked and his Father smiled.

"I am proud of you for ending your relationship. As such, I have arranged a profitable marriage for you. Of course the actual marriage won't take place until you graduate high school since you're still middle school but I would like for you to meet her tomorrow." Akashi felt himself go cold.

"An arranged marriage Father?" Akashi asked with a strangled voice and his Father smiled smugly.

"Her name is Sakura Ito and she's the daughter of an important company that will merge with us if you agree to marry her. If memory serves, you even go to school with her."

His Father passed him a photo and Akashi numbly looked at it. She was beautiful. She had long silky hair, nice pale skin with a clear complexion, intelligent black eyes and had a slim dainty body. She was everything an Akashi would look for in a wife.

"I see." Akashi said blandly.

"You will meet her tomorrow at noon at her house. The driver already knows the address." Akashi nodded and left the room when he was dismissed. Akashi wandered into his room and closed the door behind him before looking down at the picture again.

Kuroko's face flashed through his head and he crumpled the picture angrily. With a short cry he ripped the picture up into tiny little pieces before he threw them all in the air. He felt something fall down his face from his eyes as the pieces floated to the ground.

The next day at exactly 12:00pm Akashi arrived at Ito's grand house. It was as big as his own house. That was all that registered in Akashi's mind as he knocked on the door. Not even a second passed before the door was opened as if she had been waiting there.

"Hello Akashi-kun." Sakura said and Akashi flinched as he was reminded of how Kuroko had used to say his name.

"Hello Ito-san." Akashi replied emotionlessly which caused her to pout.

"That's so formal! Please, just call me Ito-chan or even Sakura-chan. We are, after all, to be married." Ito said with pride and Akashi felt a pain in his chest at the reminder.

"Very well, Ito-chan." Akashi said and the girl beamed happily as she stepped aside to let him in. Akashi followed her to the visitor room where a game of shogi was sitting.

"I heard you enjoyed this game so I thought we could play together." She explained as she sat down. Akashi sat down across from her and looked at the board. He was reminded of when he had looked at shogi boards with Kuroko when they went on their first date.

Now that he thought about it that had been their only official date. They always spent their time together so they never made a real effort to go on actual dates which is something Akashi now regretted.

As they played against each other they chatted idly. For someone so young she was very intelligent. They spoke about businesses, news and school. Stuff that Akashi never talked about with Kuroko since the bluenette had no interest in such things.

She was someone that Akashi could eventually live with. She was surprisingly noninvasive with his personal matters. If the topic strayed to something he didn't like she would change it subtly. She was careful with her words. Akashi could see why she was chosen to be his wife.

She wasn't Kuroko.

"I can't do this." Akashi said with a bitter laugh causing Ito to look alarmed. "My sincerest apologies but I simply can't do this."

"What can't you do Akashi-kun?" Ito asked hesitantly but there was a knowing look in her eyes. Knowing and bitter.

"I cannot be with you Ito-san. You are a delightful person and you will make a perfect wife someday but I cannot be with you." Akashi said and she sighed as she looked down.

"I know." She said quietly. "I saw you with him around school you know. You two were a good couple. I hated him for it. I watched you all the time in the hallways but you never noticed me. But you noticed him. You were always with him."

"Then you understand why I have to break off this arranged marriage." Akashi said softly and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I know. I had hoped that perhaps you would try anyway but I knew it wouldn't work. But I had to give it a try but even as we spoke your mind wasn't fully here."

"My sincerest apologies." Akashi said shortly before he left swiftly. With determination he went home. He marched to his Father's study with courage he never had before.

"Father, I wish to speak to you." Akashi announced and his Father gave him a stern look.

"That was quick. Did it not go well?" His Father asked and Akashi took a deep breath as he prepared to do something he never thought he would do.

"I will not go through with this marriage." He said and his Father's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Was she not to your liking?"

"She was the perfect candidate. If I met her a couple of months earlier I would have agreed to go through with this. But she isn't and never be the person I want."

"Surely you cannot mean Kuroko. I thought we were over this." There was a flash of disappointment in his Father's eyes but this time Akashi felt no shame.

"Yes, I do mean him. I was wrong Father. I spent so much time trying to please you, trying to be an Akashi, that I lost something important to me. I thought that I could move on but today proved to me that I can't. I met with an ideal woman but I knew that I couldn't spend my life with her because she is not Kuroko."

"I forbid you from being with him!" His Father snarled as he slammed his hands against his desk. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes flashed and he glared at his Father who bristled in anger.

"You may be my Father but I will not allow you to control me anymore." Akashi said slowly and dangerously. "I have spent my entire life trying to please you but that will never happen. You will never be happy for me. I found someone who is happy with me for who I am."

"You have only known him for a couple of months. You are willing to throw away everything for him?"

"Yes. I don't know if I will be with him forever. There is no guarantee. But I do know that I want to be with him. I want to be with him more than I want to be an ideal Akashi."

_I think Akashi-kun should do what makes him happy. We only have one life so shouldn't you spend it doing what makes you happy?_

Akashi chuckled to himself. "I want to be happy Father."

"I will disown you." His Father said with finality, certain that Akashi would bow down. Akashi's eyes practically glowed as he stared his Father down.

"I will pack my bags now then." Akashi said lowly and his Father snarled.

"You ungrateful brat! I gave you everything! I taught you to be an Akashi! You have nowhere to go! You have nothing!"

"Goodbye Father." Akashi said before he turned on his heel and left. He heard his Father yelling in rage behind him and he smirked. He had no idea this would feel so good.

He took out his phone and dialed a number that he never thought he would dial again. A number that his fingers used to itch to call when he was a child but forced himself not to because of his Father.

The phone rang a couple of times before a woman answered with a slightly desperate voice.

"Hello Mother."

* * *

Kuroko sighed as school ended for the day.

He was in America. It had been a tough decision for him to make but he couldn't continue going to school with Akashi. It would just be too hard. But he didn't have enough money to move and the other schools were too far away.

So in an act of pure desperation to get away he had called his Mom. She had surprisingly picked up and after an hour of pleading and begging, she had agreed for him to come live with her. She didn't want too but when he had finally threatened to call child services she caved in. It wasn't that she was afraid of losing him she was afraid of people finding out.

So he moved to America and signed up at a nearby school. His English was fairly good thankfully although he still had a thick accent. He even managed to make a friend.

His name was Kagami Taiga. Truthfully, Kuroko had only befriended him initially because he reminded him of Akashi. The two were polar opposites. He was tall and loud. He had no manners. He was brash. He…wasn't stupid but he wasn't as intelligent as Akashi.

But he was so red. His eyes were red, although a darker shade than Akashi's and his hair was red although it had black in it. Whenever Kuroko looked into his eyes Akashi flashed through his mind.

He couldn't truly let go of Akashi no matter how painful it was.

It's been two weeks and Kuroko was suffering. He couldn't sleep because his dreams were plagued with Akashi. He all but stopped eating. He didn't care about his school work anymore because he just saw no point in it. Half the time he was lost in his own memories of Akashi.

Kuroko sighed miserably as he walked to his Mother's house. He refused to call it home. It wasn't a home. The wretched woman lived there and came home every night and Kuroko learned that she was able to see him easily despite his lack of presence. She just chose not too in the past and pretended she couldn't to avoid talking to him.

She would glare at him angrily whenever she saw him. At one point he had asked her why she even had a child and had learned that there was a marriage contract between her and his father that required them to have at least one child. He had left it at that.

Kuroko shook his head of the depressing thoughts. There wasn't much that could really be done. He supposed he could go to his Father who was living in another part of America but he never answered the phone.

Kuroko blinked and frowned when he saw someone standing in front of the house. No, it couldn't be. He was imagining things. The person was short and had red hair but it couldn't be who he thought it was. Akashi was in Japan. Perhaps he was hallucinating?

Slowly Kuroko stepped closer and the figure turned around. Kuroko froze.

"Akashi-kun." He whispered with wide eyes.

"Tetsuya." Akashi whispered back with sad worried eyes that looked him over. "You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked as he took a step away. He wanted to run away like a coward but those heterochromatic eyes pinned him. Akashi took a few steps forward until he was right in front of Kuroko.

"To bring you back. You don't belong here. You belong with me." Akashi said determinedly and Kuroko shook his head.

"We can't. We can't be together Akashi-kun." Kuroko denied.

"And why not Tetsuya?"

"Because I am me and you are you." Kuroko said and Akashi's eyes flashed.

"I want to be together because you are you and I am me." Akashi challenged and Kuroko sighed. This was hard the first time around and it was even harder the second time.

"Akashi-kun we are different. You deserve the best. After all, someday you'll be inheriting your Father's business and you're going to have to have an heir. I cannot give you that." Kuroko explained as he fought back tears. Damn it he had cried enough. He had cried for an entire day when they had broken up.

"I have been disowned." Akashi informed him and Kuroko's eyes went wide and he gasped.

"How...why?" Kuroko asked quickly.

"I decided I did not wish to be a perfect Akashi."

"What are you going to do now? Why did you decide this? Akashi-kun you will lose everything!" Kuroko said desperately. He didn't want this. This is why he had broken up with Akashi.

"The day we broke up is when I did lose everything. Kuroko, I was never happy before I met you! I was merely the person my Father wanted me to be but you made me happy. I used to think happiness was a stupid ideal until I actually felt it. I thought to strive to be happy was naïve but I was wrong." Akashi said loudly and Kuroko ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"What are you going to do now Akashi-kun?" Kuroko whispered, trying to digest everything.

"First I'm going to remind you to call me by my first name." Akashi replied with amusement. Kuroko shot him a deadpanned look. "I'm going to be living with my Mother. I contacted her and she was…ecstatic to hear from me. I honestly didn't know she missed me so much but my Father didn't allow her to contact me."

"But what about your future?" Kuroko asked and Akashi sighed.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out. Maybe I'll follow my dreams that I used to think was stupid. But right now you are my future as well. I let you go once and I won't make that mistake twice."

"Aka-"

"Seijuro."

"_Seijuro-kun_ do you realize what you're doing? Is this really what you want?" Kuroko asked frantically and Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hands and cradled them with his own.

"Tetsuya…I love you." The bluenette gasped and tried to step back but Akashi grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Kuroko struggled a bit but gave up when it was obvious the redhead was stronger than him.

"You can't mean that. We've only known each other for two months." Kuroko mumbled into Akashi's shirt.

"I don't care. You've shown me how to be happy and I wish to stay happy but the only way for me to be happy is to be with you. I'm not naïve Tetsuya. I'm not sure if we'll be together forever but I do know I want to be with you for as long as I can."

"Aka…Seijuro-kun…" Kuroko trailed off realizing he didn't know what to say.

"You were the one to tell me that we only have one life and we should strive to be happy did you not?" Akashi said and Kuroko winced as he remembered saying that on their date.

"You called me naïve."

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty. Maybe you were wrong. Maybe you were right. I don't know. But we have time to figure it out. Tetsuya I love you and I want to be with you." Kuroko's heart skipped a beat and suddenly he was crying.

Akashi patiently held him tenderly and rubbed his back as Kuroko softly cried into his shirt. Kuroko wasn't even sure himself why he was crying but the tears wouldn't stop. It was a long time before he was able to compose himself.

"Tetsuya, please, come back with me. Give me a second chance." Akashi murmured when Kuroko calmed down. He pulled back and looked into Kuroko's tear-filled eyes. "Please, won't you come back with me?"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger but there is only the epilogue left now. It will be posted either late tonight or tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews!

Unbeta'd

* * *

Little kids were screaming and playing amongst each other having a blast on the little playground just outside the kindergarten. Parents were beginning to arrive to pick their children up as the teacher watched over everybody protectively.

He had long light blue hair pulled into a loose ponytail, soft baby blue eyes that contained tenderness and protectiveness and wore a teacher uniform that fitted him loosely despite it being small. He wasn't a very tall man, in fact he was rather small and delicate looking. He had a soft smile and waved goodbye to each child that left with their parents.

Soon all the children were gone except one. The child had messy black hair, eager blue eyes and scratches everywhere from rough playing. He smiled happily as he slid down the slide. The teacher smiled softly as he watched. Every few minutes his blue eyes would slit to the entrance of the kindergarten before going back to the child.

An hour later a man approached the kindergarten and the blue haired man's eyes lit up. The man had dark red hair that was slicked down professionally, slightly guarded heterochromatic eyes that softened up on seeing the teacher and a happy smile that only bloomed as he approached. He wore a formal yukata.

The teacher immediately greeted the man with a warm hug.

"Hello Seijuro." The teacher whispered and smiled as the man pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good evening Tetsuya. My apologies for being late. My shogi game ran a bit late." Seijuro said and Tetsuya gave him a small smile.

"I expect that you won?" Tetsuya asked with a teasing smile.

"Of course I did." Seijuro said with a huff of pride.

Tetsuya laughed as he kissed Seijuro again.

"Dad!" The boy cried as he ran to Seijuro happily while flinging his arms in the air. The man laughed as he picked up the boy and kissed him on the head.

"How's my son doing?" Seijuro asked and the boy beamed happily.

"Papa taught me how to count all the way to 10!" The boy said with pride and Tetsuya smiled as he patted the boy on the head.

"Nigou did very well." Tetsuya said and the boy laughed.

"I'm very proud of you." Seijuro said and the boy smiled happily. "We should go. Tonight is a very special night after all."

"It is? Why?" Nigou asked and Seijuro and Tetsuya shared a tender smile.

"Today is our anniversary of when we got married." Tetsuya explained and Nigou opened his mouth in awe.

"It isn't legal for us to marry in Japan yet but 5 years ago we had our own wedding ceremony." Seijuro further explained and Nigou nodded in understanding.

"And three years ago you brought me home from the orphanage!" Nigou said happily and Tetsuya took him from his Dad's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Everyone should already be at our house." Seijuro informed Tetsuya who nodded.

"I shall expect the house to be in a wreck." Tetsuya said playfully and Seijuro smiled.

It was really easy to tell which house was theirs when they reached their block. It was the noisiest house after all. Seijuro already felt a small inkling of regret for having the party at his house where all his valuables were. Tetsuya merely shook his head and smiled fondly.

"There they are!" A blonde with playful childish golden eyes shouted happily as he waved enthusiastically. Nigou waved back happily and wriggled out of his Papa's arms to run to the man.

"Uncle Kise!" Nigou shouted and the blonde grinned happily.

"We were wondering if you were going to show up at all!" Another man with dark navy hair and dark skin wearing a police uniform grumbled as he leaned against the house. "Everyone's already here."

"My apologies, Daiki." Seijuro said as everyone entered the house. Inside there were even more people.

"Oi Kuroko!" A tall redheaded man with fierce red eyes and split eyebrows shouted from the kitchen where he was currently cooking everyone dinner. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you Kagami-kun." Tetsuya replied.

"Here are your lucky items for the day." A green haired man wearing a doctor uniform said as he placed a stuffed frog, a wooden doll and a keychain down on the table. Nigou ran to the stuffed frog and picked it up.

"For me?" He asked cutely and Midorima nodded. The little boy laughed and hugged it.

"What do you say?" Seijuro asked Nigou sternly.

"Oh, thank you Uncle Midorima!" Nigou said happily and Akashi fondly patted his head.

"I brought cake from my store." A purple haired giant wearing a chef outfit informed them.

"Thank you Atsushi." Seijuro said and Nigou smiled happily as he thought about eating one of his Uncle's famous cakes.

"You're so adorable!" A girl with pink hair and eyes cooed. She immediately picked up Nigou and hugged him tightly.

"Oi, Momoi, you're going to suffocate him!" Aomine said and the girl let Nigou go.

"Dinner is ready!" Kagami shouted and everyone helped him carry all the various food over to the dining room. Everyone sat together and dug in while Tetsuya just happily looked over at everyone. It was nothing short of a miracle that they were all able to meet considering everyone was busy with their careers.

Kise had quit being a model right after he graduated and had chosen to become a pilot instead much to everyone's surprise. He was usually flying to different places and he always got everyone souvenirs. When he got back he always told everyone about the places he got to visit.

Aomine became a police officer. One of the best in fact. He worked surprisingly hard at his job and was usually the one to take down the crooks. There were whispers of him getting a promotion soon. Sometimes he would bring a police car to the kindergarten so the kids could play with the sirens. The neighbors don't like him very much.

Midorima became one of the best doctors in all of Japan. He was almost always being called to different countries to help people out and the best part was he never asked for more than what they could pay.

Murasakibara had his own pastry business with a large branch of stores. Everyone knew about his famous pastries and only the very rich could afford them. Unless you were his friend of course.

Momoi became a famous fashion model after Kise had introduced her to a couple of people back in high school. She was always traveling to different places for photo shoots so it was rare to see her like it was for Kise.

Kagami had moved to Japan after middle school and had become friends with everyone due to their mutual love for basketball. After graduation he became a firefighter and every once in a while he would drive a fire truck to the kindergarten for the children's amusement.

Tetsuya smiled to himself as he felt tiny pinpricks of tears in his eyes. It still amazed him that they were able to be here all together like this. That this was his life.

"Is everything alright Tetsuya?" Seijuro asked and Tetsuya smiled as he brushed his hand against his husband's. Rings on both their ring fingers glinted brightly.

"Yes Seijuro. Everything is perfect."

After everyone had eaten their food and finished dessert Momoi approached them with a present.

"This is from all of us. We all contributed to it and we were waiting for the right time to give it to you." She said. Sharing a look of surprise, Seijuro let Tetsuya carefully open the present to reveal a photo album.

They cracked it open to see pictures of them together since middle school. Hundreds of pictures of Tetsuya and Seijuro together and happy. There were pictures of when they graduated, of when they played games together, when Seijuro proposed to Tetsuya, of their wedding, when they adopted Nigou and a hell of a lot of pictures of when they cuddled.

"Thank you everyone." Tetsuya said softly and Seijuro added his own thanks as he stroked a picture lovingly.

Later that night, when everyone had left leaving a huge mess behind, Nigou was tucked into bed with both Tetsuya and Seijuro sitting beside him.

"Papa, Dad, tell me a bedtime story please." Nigou asked and they smiled at him.

"What story would you like?"

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, it started with picking pockets…"

* * *

I made Nigou their son out of regret since I couldn't fit him anywhere else in the story and Nigou is too adorable to leave out of the story.

I'm kind of sad to be ending this. This was supposed to be a three shot story I hadn't originally planned for it to get this long. There will not be a sequel but there will be future extra one shot chapters that will be added to this story (it would be weird to just post them outside this story since you need to read this story to understand them) and two of them will be when Akashi and Kuroko got married and the other will be of when they adopted Nigou.

So please tell me what you guys thought of this story. Help give me a self esteem boost to continue writing other stories please!


	16. Extra 1

Thank you for the reviews. Here's the first one shot I mentioned. Takes place before the last chapter.

Unbeta'd.

* * *

Kuroko huffed softly as he made his way home. Well it was technically Seijuro's Mother's home but the woman was kind enough to let him stay with them. She was a kind woman who doted on them both a lot.

She had waist long black hair, gentle timid red eyes and pale skin. Seijuro's features were a lot like hers. She was a quiet person who shared Kuroko's love for books. They would often spend afternoons discussing the books that they read. She was like the Mother he never had.

Seijuro had taken a while to warm up to her. He was still going through issues from his Father and was trying to find himself now that he didn't have to be an Akashi. They both tried to be as reassuring as possible.

Eventually he had picked up Shogi again. He went to tournaments and almost always won them. There were a few times he had lost but he took it rather well each time. After graduation, he became a professional.

Kuroko himself became a kindergarten teacher. It wasn't easy at first. He loved kids but they were exhausting to handle. The first few weeks he had come home utterly exhausted much to Seijuro's amusement.

"I'm home." Kuroko announced tiredly as he entered the house. It was a small house and at times it felt cramped with three people but they made do. As long as they were together Kuroko didn't care.

"Welcome home." Seijuro said happily as he kissed Kuroko's cheek. Then he blinked as he looked over his boyfriend's clothes. "You have paint all over you."

"It was finger-painting day and they thought I would make a better canvas." Kuroko replied blandly and Seijuro softly chuckled.

"Go take a bath. Dinner will be ready soon." Seijuro said as he gently pushed Kuroko to the direction of the bathroom.

"What if I like paint all over me?" Kuroko asked teasingly and Seijuro gave him a mocking look in return.

"Then you don't get a vanilla milkshake." Kuroko was gone in a blink of an eye. "One day you'll get tired of them."

"You can hope Seijuro-kun." Kuroko called from the bathroom and Seijuro shook his head. He went back to the kitchen where food was being cooked. That had been a hassle to learn.

It turned out that both the boys utterly sucked at cooking. Seijuro was used to food being made for him and Kuroko never learned how too. His Mother tried to teach them but she wasn't home too often because of her job. She was an editor so she worked odd hours of the day.

So they tried to learn together and at first it was an utter disaster. One time Kuroko tried to make spaghetti and the pot exploded. Nobody knew how it happened. After that Kuroko refused to try again which left it up to Seijuro to figure it out.

After meal after meal being burnt he finally went to Midorima to learn how to cook. It was odd being taught by someone his own age but if it was for Kuroko he would do anything. Soon enough he got the hang of cooking.

Oddly enough Kuroko was able to learn how to bake from Murasakibara. He wasn't able to cook but he was able to bake. Sometimes he didn't understand his boyfriend.

Seijuro shook his head at his boyfriend's eccentricities and finished making the food. He had just put everything on the table when Kuroko entered the kitchen with a towel around his neck.

"Everything looks good." Kuroko said with a smile and Seijuro smiled at the compliment.

"Hopefully it tastes just as good." They both sat down and began to eat. The redhead smiled even more when Kuroko said he liked it.

"How was your day? Did you have any matches?" Kuroko asked.

"I had one and I won. He was a tough opponent but he was overly eager." Seijuro replied and Kuroko nodded.

"Congratulations on your win."

"Thank you. Tetsuya, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Kuroko hummed in thought.

"No, tomorrow is my day off. If you're busy I might visit Kise and Momoi. I heard they flew in yesterday for something." Kuroko replied and Seijuro smirked.

"I have something planned for us tomorrow." Seijuro said and Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"What is it?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"It's a surprise." Seijuro said with a mysterious smile. Kuroko pouted and the redhead leaned forward and kissed him lightly making the pout to melt in a blush.

The two finished dinner and Kuroko went to wash the dishes while Seijuro made a few phone calls to confirm Shogi game dates. The blue haired man smiled to himself as he listened in to the conversation. Most people wouldn't be able to tell but he could hear the slightly happy lilt in his boyfriend's voice.

Kuroko quickly finished the dishes and the two retired for the night. Both impatient for the next day to come.

* * *

Kuroko couldn't help but gape slightly as he looked around with excitement. Seijuro had taken him to a park that was famous for its abundance of flowers that grew there. Besides that there was also a forest you could go hiking in, lakes where there were ducks and geese you could feed and Kuroko heard there was even a waterfall.

He had always wanted to go but never had the opportunity until now.

They both donned yukatas at Seijuro's request. Kuroko's was light baby blue with a white lined cloud pattern and had a deep blue obi. Seijuro's was pure black with a dragon sewn into the cloth and wore a deep red obi.

Seijuro smiled fondly as Kuroko linked their arms and all but pulled him around to gaze at different flowers. It had been a long while since he had seen his boyfriend this happy. They both had been busy with their prospective careers.

"Seijuro-kun look at this flower!" Kuroko said excitedly as he bent down to examine some chocolate colored flowers. "They smell like vanilla."

"I believe those are Chocolate Cosmos." Seijuro said and Kuroko looked at him in slight awe. With a soft smile Seijuro plucked one of the flowers and placed it behind Kuroko's ear. One of the park attendants looked like he was going to complain but one subtle glare from Seijuro and he decided not to. He had a wife and kid to go home too.

Kuroko was practically beaming as he continued to look at flowers, pulling Seijuro with him by the arm. When Kuroko had seen all the flowers that were displayed Seijuro gently pulled Kuroko into the forest.

"Our yukatas will get dirty." Kuroko said hesitantly but Seijuro just gave him a gentle smile as he pulled him along.

"I have something to show you." He said simply and Kuroko nodded as he followed his boyfriend carefully. It was peaceful and quiet. They met a few people along the trail they were following but for the most part they were by themselves.

As they went deeper and deeper into the forest Kuroko noticed Seijuro was fidgeting slightly. He looked closely and saw worry and insecurity in his boyfriend's eyes. He gently touched Seijuro's hand, grabbing the redhead's attention.

"What's wrong Seijuro-kun?" Kuroko asked and Seijuro gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing is wrong. Come, we're close to what I want to show you." Kuroko bit his lip but followed him. An unfamiliar noise reached his ears and he frowned in confusion. It grew louder and louder. It sounded like a roaring noise.

Soon they reached a clearing and Kuroko blinked in surprise when he saw that it was a huge waterfall. He quickly walked forward until he was peering into the water at the bottom.

"Seijuro-kun there's koi here." Kuroko said in awe. When he didn't hear a response he turned and blinked when he saw all of his friends, even Kagami, gathered. When did they get here?

"Hello everyone." He said hesitantly. Seijuro seemed to gather himself before he stepped in front of Kuroko. "What's going on?"

"Tetsuya, we've been together since middle school. We've spent all these years together and nothing has changed. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you and that will never change. I will never love someone as much as I love you." Seijuro went down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kuroko froze with his mouth slightly opened in surprise. A couple of moments passed, in which Seijuro began to have second thoughts, and suddenly he was crying. He grabbed Seijuro into a tight hug and all that could be heard was Kuroko's quiet chant of yes.

The group of friends smiled amongst themselves, happy to have been invited, while Momoi eagerly took pictures of them.

* * *

Months later of planning and it was the day of the wedding.

Momoi had been the official wedding manager and had collaborated with Kise. They decided the location, the same place that Seijuro had proposed, the decorations, the food and took care of the invitations. Seijuro and Kuroko were barely allowed to help at all.

Kagami and Aomine had helped carry the seats for the guests and the numerous tables to the clearing. Murasakibara had of course made the cake. It was huge and was his best creation yet. Midorima would act the part of the priest. Of course it wouldn't be legally official but no one really cared.

Soon everyone was seated and the wedding commenced. Seijuro nervously awaited by the waterfall in front of all the guests.

Everyone had outdone themselves it was absolutely beautiful.

There were flowers everywhere with colorful petals covering the ground. There was even a piano that Momoi was currently playing. There was a huge buffet of expensive food at the back with a huge 4 tiered white cake as the centerpiece. He was surrounded by his and Kuroko's friends and colleagues from work. There was a long white strip of silk that lead from the forest to the waterfall which Kuroko would be walking down at any moment.

It was perfect.

Seijuro took a deep breath as he watched the forest, waiting for his soon to be husband to come out. He was nervous. He knew Kuroko wouldn't abandon him but he was still nervous. He adjusted his three pieced expensive black suit for the hundredth time.

Then the music suddenly changed to the music all weddings played when the bride was coming out. Seijuro's breath caught in his throat as Kuroko finally stepped out of the forest and onto the white silk. He wore a white three pieced suit in contrast to Seijuro's.

Slowly, he walked towards Seijuro, his blue shining eyes staring right into Seijuro's. Kuroko had to fight tears as he looked at Seijuro. The person he was marrying. How did he come this far? He thought back to when he was a kid and he couldn't believe that he had gone from being a lonely little boy who picked pockets for a living to this. All because of this one person.

This is the person he loved. This is the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Step.

_In other words Tetsuya, until I decide otherwise, I own you_.

Step.

_I think we're going to get along just fine, Tetsuya._

Step.

_What I'm trying to say is you're special Tetsuya_.

Step.

_You are mine Tetsuya_.

Step.

_Tetsuya, you don't have to be alone anymore. You can stay with me and you will never be alone again and I won't be alone anymore either. I can give you anything you want. I can give you a home that is never empty. I can give you as much love and affection as you need. I want you to stay with me._

Step.

_I will protect you if anything were to happen to you. You don't have to be scared to come to me either. No matter how small or big a problem is I want you to know that you can come to me and I'll protect you from everything._

Step.

_Tetsuya…I love you._

Step.

Kuroko smiled tearfully as he stepped in front of Seijuro who looked like even he had some tears in his eyes. Midorima cleared his throat and adjusted his priest clothing that no one knew how he had gotten.

"Tetsuya and Seijuro, have come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honor each other as husband and husband for the rest of your lives?"

"I do." Seijuro and Kuroko said simultaneously.

"Seijuro, do you take Tetsuya to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and bad, in sickness and health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Tetsuya, do you take Seijuro to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and bad, in sickness and health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"You may exchange rings."

Both Seijuro and Kuroko turned to each other and pulled out rings. Seijuro slipped a silver band with tiny red rubies embedded into the silver onto Kuroko's finger while Kuroko slipped a silver ring embedded with sapphires onto Seijuro's finger. Their hands lingered on the other before they both turned to Midorima.

"You may now kiss the groom." Midorima said and Tetsuya immediately looped his arms around Seijuro and they both kissed each other deeply as the crowd stood up and cheered. Momoi smiled as she continued to play although her eyes flicked up to the numerous cameras she had set up beforehand.

"I love you Seijuro." Tetsuya whispered when they pulled apart. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Tetsuya."

There was a huge celebration after. Seijuro made sure Tetsuya was never out of his sight, as if scared that he would disappear. They both talked to everyone with uncharacteristic smiles on their faces. They laughed and smiled when their friends made speeches.

Then Aomine popped out the alcohol and things began to get rowdy. It taught them a good hard lesson that the generation of miracles and Kagami were not allowed to be drunk in the same area ever again. Because they were bad enough if they were by themselves but together, they were a disaster.

They were no longer allowed back. The park staff was nice enough to allow them to stay for the remainder for the night but they were no longer welcomed after. Still, Tetsuya and Seijuro couldn't help but be amused by their friend's antics.

By the end of the night when everyone retired home, Tetsuya got into the car with Seijuro. It had been a wedding present from their friends. They drove off and Tetsuya looked at the streets in confusion.

"This is not the way home." He commented and Seijuro gave him a knowing look.

"Yes it is." Tetsuya frowned but didn't comment further. They drove for a while before they parked in front of an unfamiliar house. It was modest but very homey looking.

"Where are we?" Tetsuya asked hesitantly as they got out of the car. Seijuro looked at the house with pride.

"Our new home. I secretly bought it and furnished it so it would be ready after our wedding. It's not far from the kindergarten you work at and our friends live nearby so they can easily visit. It has a large bedroom for the both of us along with a couple of guestrooms." Seijuro said in a business like voice but Tetsuya could hear the bit of insecurity in his voice as he waited for Tetsuya's response.

With a soft smile Tetsuya kissed Seijuro's cheek.

"I love it." Tetsuya let out a small cry of surprise when Seijuro suddenly swooped him up in his arms and carried him over the threshold.


	17. Extra 2

Thank you for the reviews. This will be the last one for a while if there's even going to be anymore. But wow domestic AkaKuro was fun to write. Made me almost change my mind about a sequel but I'm not starting anything until I finish a story.

Unbeta'd

* * *

Tetsuya wistfully looked at the parents who had come to pick their child up. He loved working with children. He loved children. He had been working as a kindergarten teacher for a few years now and it was hard to see the children grow and eventually move on to elementary school. He found himself missing them every time.

Tetsuya sighed as he played with the ring on his finger. He had been married to Seijuro for 3 years now. Happily married at that. But still, something was missing. Marriage life was fulfilling but Tetsuya felt that there was something more for them.

'What a ridiculous thought.' Tetsuya thought with a shake of his head. Once all the kids were gone, Tetsuya locked the kindergarten up and made his way home. Seijuro had a late match and wouldn't be picking him up.

Humming lightly to himself, Tetsuya looked at the setting sun while considering what to have for dinner. He didn't dare step food near a frying pan or cooking pot. Perhaps he would settle for instant ramen. Or go to a convenience store and buy an instant meal from them.

Tetsuya paused when he saw a little boy sitting by the road. He was hunched over with his face pressed against his knees that were curled against his chest so all Tetsuya could make out was black hair. He was rather small. Probably around 3 years old if he had to guess.

"Excuse me, little one, but is everything alright?" Tetsuya asked softly as he kneeled down. The child flinched and raised his head to look at Tetsuya with tear-filled blue eyes. Tetsuya's breath caught as he recognized the loneliness and desperation in the child's eyes. It was much like his own when his grandmother had died.

The child sniffed before standing and running away before Tetsuya could stop him. He tried to run after him but the kid was much faster and had more stamina. With a sigh, Tetsuya gave up and went home.

Later that night he recounted what he had seen with Seijuro who listened as he held Tetsuya in his arms.

"Why do you care so much? He could have fallen or gotten into a fight with his friends." Seijuro questioned and Tetsuya bit his lip.

"I guess he reminded me a bit of myself when I was younger. Before I met you." Tetsuya said quietly and Seijuro hugged him tighter.

"Perhaps you'll see him again." Seijuro said and Tetsuya nodded hesitantly. "I don't have any matches tomorrow so I'll be picking you up from work."

"Thank you Seijuro-kun."

"How many times must I ask you to drop the kun?"

"As many times as you tell me to stop drinking milkshakes."

"You're incorrigible."

* * *

The next day after watching the parents pick up their children, Tetsuya was picked up by Seijuro and they both began to walk home.

"How was work?" Seijuro asked and Tetsuya gave him a tired look.

"It was good but I think someone snuck the children some candy. They were more hyper than usual. Suspiciously they only got hyper after Kise had come and visited them. Oh, and one of the teachers gave me a bunch of peaches." Tetsuya lifted the bag he was holding and Seijuro smiled softly. Suddenly Tetsuya paused and Seijuro followed his gaze and saw a little kid crying by the road.

"Is that him Tetsuya?"

"Yes." Tetsuya replied as he walked over to the child. "Hello again."

The child jumped and looked at them both warily but didn't run this time. Tetsuya reached into his bag and offered the boy a peach. The child looked at the fruit warily before he hesitantly took it from Tetsuya's hand.

"Thank you." The boy said softly and Tetsuya smiled softly.

"What's your name?" Seijuro asked softly.

"Nigou." The boy replied after a moment of contemplation. He fidgeted uncomfortably and rolled the peach between his hands.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tetsuya asked caringly as he noticed tears in Nigou's eyes. The blue eyes immediately became guarded and without a word he ran off.

"I do not understand what I'm doing wrong." Kuroko deadpanned and Seijuro sighed.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it Tetsuya." He suggested and Tetsuya sighed forlornly.

"Perhaps he'll talk next time." Seijuro reassured as he gently squeezed his husband's hand. Tetsuya nodded and allowed himself to be pulled towards home by the hand but he looked at the direction the boy had run in with a pensive look.

Nigou was there again the next day. Tetsuya offered him another fruit which the boy politely accepted. This time Tetsuya didn't say a word in case he scared the boy off. He just sat beside him and offered his presence as comfort.

It soon became a daily routine. Tetsuya, and Seijuro when he didn't have any late matches, would meet up with the boy and Tetsuya would give him a fruit that he had bought beforehand. When it started getting dark Nigou would wish them a goodnight and run off. Soon the Nigou stopped looking so teary eyed and began to look a little happy whenever he saw them.

"My mommy died right there." Nigou said one day as he pointed to the middle of the road in front of him, startling both Tetsuya and Seijuro.

"I'm sorry." Tetsuya said quietly as he patted Nigou's head comfortingly. They didn't say anything else for the rest of the night.

Many days passed after that and one day when Tetsuya walked over to their spot, he saw Nigou in the middle of the road. When the boy noticed Tetsuya he turned and waved, not noticing the speeding car that had turned the corner and was driving right towards him.

"Nigou!" Tetsuya shouted. He dropped his bag and ran towards the boy. He ran faster than he had ever run before as adrenaline gave him a speed boost.

With a jump, Tetsuya grabbed Nigou and they both fell safely on the other side of the road. Panting, Tetsuya picked up the boy in his arms and walked off the road. The car kept on driving.

"Are you alright Nigou?" Tetsuya asked and the boy shivered as he buried his head into Tetsuya's shoulder. Tetsuya felt the spot under Nigou's head grow wet and he tightened his hold around him as Nigou cried.

"You saved me." Nigou said shakily when he was able to stop crying. Tetsuya tenderly wiped the leftover tears from Nigou's eyes.

"Of course I did." Tetsuya lowered Nigou down but the boy refused to let go of his shirt so Tetsuya picked him up again. "Where do you live? I will bring you home."

"I live at the orphanage." Nigou replied and Tetsuya's expression darkened a bit. He began to walk to the orphanage and neither spoke a word. When he got there on of the caretakers was out front. She ran to the two as soon as she saw them.

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" he asked as they took in Nigou's reddened eyes and tear streaked face.

"There was a bit of an accident but no one was hurt." Tetsuya replied as he carefully put Nigou down.

"Thank you for saving me. I will see you tomorrow." Nigou said as he walked away.

"Please tell me about him." Tetsuya asked and the caretaker who looked at Nigou sadly as he stood a little ways off from the other kids who were playing amongst themselves. He looked lost and lonely but also unsure of what to do.

"He lost his mother a few months ago. She was hit by a car not too far from here and I hear that he visits that spot every day. I was afraid that it would be a long time before he would be able to move on but then recently he has started coming home looking slightly happier than usual. I hope that's a good sign."

"Doesn't he have any relative to look after him?" Tetsuya asked and the caretaker shook her head.

"There are a couple of relatives but they refused to take him in. I was hoping that he would get adopted soon but he's cold to every potential family."

Tetsuya thanked her kindly and looked one last time at Nigou before going home.

* * *

There was going to be a battle tonight.

Seijuro knew it as soon as he saw Tetsuya's face.

Stubborn and determined eyes, firm jaw, tight lips, furrowed eyebrows. That was the face of someone who wanted something and knew Seijuro would be against it. The last time he had seen it was when Seijuro had gotten the bright idea of trying to ban vanilla milkshakes from the house. Didn't work.

"Hello Tetsuya." Seijuro said with a bit of hesitancy.

"Hello Seijuro." Tetsuya replied. They both stared at each and Tetsuya fidgeted and twisted his ring around his finger. "Nigou lives at the orphanage." Tetsuya finally said and Seijuro raised an eyebrow.

That was a sad truth. They had both assumed he had lived with some relative and hadn't thought of the alternative. But what did that have to do with…oh no…Surely not…

"You want to adopt him." Seijuro guessed and Tetsuya nodded curtly as he watched Seijuro warily for his reaction. The redhead sat down at the table and rubbed his eyes. There were a few minutes of silence as Seijuro sorted out his thoughts.

"You haven't spoken to your Father since you went to middle school and my Father was...wasn't Fatherly. What makes you think that we would make good Father's?" Seijuro finally asked, catching Tetsuya off guard.

"We are not our Fathers. We will learn from them what not to do and raise Nigou as a child should be raised."

"Tetsuya I'm not sure about this." Seijuro said with a sigh. He would never truly deny Tetsuya anything but this was a big deal.

"You care about him too. You wouldn't have stayed with me and him until nightfall all those times if you didn't." Tetsuya said and Seijuro nodded.

"I admit I do care about him. That doesn't mean I'm ready to take care and raise him as my son." Seijuro pointed out.

"I think we would make great parents. I know how to take care of children and you will do great as a Father. Once you love someone you give them your all. You will grow to love Nigou, I know you will. We won't be alone either. Think of how many uncles Nigou will have." Seijuro chuckled as he thought of their friends.

"Are you sure of this Tetsuya? Have you really thought this out?" Seijuro asked and Tetsuya nodded without hesitation. Seijuro sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I'm not sure what kind of Father I will be but I am willing to try my best."

Tetsuya practically beamed as he sat down on his husband's lap and kissed him on the lips. Seijuro buried his head into Tetsuya's neck and breathed his husband's scent deeply.

"We will be fine. Don't worry." Tetsuya said reassuringly as he stroked Seijuro's red hair. "I know we will be."

The next day the both of them went to the orphanage. They found Nigou in the corner of the courtyard and approached him carefully. The boy looked at him in surprise and accepted the orange Tetsuya offered him.

"Nigou, are you happy here?" Tetsuya asked as he sat beside Nigou who looked at him in surprise.

"Well the caretakers are nice and the others are ok." Nigou said.

"What he means is, do you want to stay here or would you like to go home with us." Seijuro said and Nigou looked confused then as understanding dawned his jaw dropped open.

"Do you mean you'll be my new parents?" He whispered.

"It means we'll be your new family but that doesn't mean we're replacing your mom." Tetsuya replied and Nigou looked at Tetsuya then at Seijuro carefully as if trying to see any lies or hesitancy.

"I…I…I wanna go home with you!" Nigou cried and Tetsuya hugged him while Seijuro hesitantly patted the boy's head.

The next few days both Seijuro and Tetsuya went through the adoption process. It was absolutely grueling. They were both interviewed extensively about everything especially their past family life. They had wanted to call their families to interview them but only Seijuro's Mother was available.

Seijuro had to comfort a crying Tetsuya who was stressed that they wouldn't be able to adopt Nigou because both his parents were neglectful deadbeats.

Then there was the paperwork that asked them about every financial aspect of their lives which forced them to search and dig up past documents and bills.

Then they had someone come over to analyze every inch of the place to make sure that it was a good environment for Nigou.

On top of that they renovated one of the guest's rooms into a room for Nigou. They had brought toys and books along with new furniture. They got Nigou's measurements and went on a shopping spree. Well no, that was a lie. Kise and Momoi went on the shopping spree while Tetsuya and Seijuro trailed behind carrying all the clothes.

By the end of it, they were both exhausted and at the end of their rope. But it was worth it when Nigou was finally standing in their house in complete awe.

"This is my new home?" He asked as he looked around with Tetsuya and Seijuro following him.

"Yes. The adoption is complete." Tetsuya replied and Nigou smiled happily. When they reached Nigou's room the boy's jaw dropped in awe.

"Everything is for me?" He asked uncertainly and Tetsuya nodded.

"If you want anything else let us know." Seijuro said and Nigou looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you." Nigou whispered as he began to tear up. Tetsuya hugged him tightly before lifting him onto the bed.

"It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired." Tetsuya murmured as he tucked the blankets to Nigou's chin. He lightly kissed the boy's forehead before he left the room with Seijuro. The redhead looked at the door with a worried look. Tetsuya kissed him with a knowing look.

"We'll do fine."

A few days passed and the bond between Seijuro and Nigou was a bit strained. They didn't fight or anything but they didn't know how to act around each other. Tetsuya was easy to get along with but Seijuro was a bit colder and a bit less approachable and they both didn't know how to deal with each other.

Until they were forced to when Tetsuya had to stay at work late for a staff meeting. Seijuro sighed as he looked out at the window. It was dark out but he could still make out the black clouds. There would be a storm tonight.

He looked back at Nigou who was still silently eating his dinner. Seijuro tried to start a few conversations but it was forced with the both of them.

'Maybe Tetsuya was wrong.' Seijuro thought and frowned. He watched as Nigou put his dishes into the sink and go to his room. 'I really wanted this to work but I knew I wouldn't be able to raise a kid.'

Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning accompanied by thunder and the lights went off. There was a scream of terror and Seijuro bolted to Nigou's room where the boy was huddled in the corner of his bed. All Nigou saw was a dark figure approaching his bed and he let out another scream.

"It's me. It's just me. It's ok." Seijuro said quickly and Nigou started crying. With unsure arms, Seijuro awkwardly pulled Nigou into a hug. The boy fisted his hands into his shirt and buried his head into the fabric.

"There there." Seijuro muttered as he hesitantly patted Nigou on the back. Inwardly he was panicking. How the hell did Tetsuya stop him from crying?

There was a loud rumble of thunder and Nigou whimpered. Seijuro blinked and looked out the window then back at Nigou. Oh, this was probably his first thunderstorm.

"There's nothing to be worried about. That's just thunder." Seijuro tried to reassure Nigou.

"I don't like it!" Nigou wailed and Seijuro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing to be scared of thunder is just the sound produced by lightning which is a massive electrostatic discharge between the electrically charged…" Seijuro stopped when he realized that this _was not helping. _He racked his brain when he suddenly remembered something his maid told him when he was a kid. "Thunder is the noise God makes when he plays bowling."

Nigou paused in his crying and looked up with tear-filled eyes. He sniffled a little as he frowned. "Bowling?"

"Yes, whenever there's thunder it means that God has knocked a pin down. So we should cheer whenever we hear it." There was another clap of thunder and while Nigou flinched there was a look of curiosity on his face.

"It's still scary." Nigou whispered but it looked like he stopped crying. Seijuro patiently held him until the thunderstorm moved on and the noise was so faint it could barely be heard.

"It's bed time now." Seijuro said but Nigou stopped him from leaving.

"I'm scared it will come back. Please don't leave me alone!" Nigou pleaded and Seijuro looked torn before he slowly tucked Nigou into bed and laid beside him.

"Go to sleep. I'm here. I'll protect you." Seijuro said as he curled one arm around Nigou. He must have done something right because the boy fell asleep after a few minutes. Still Seijuro stayed just in case he woke up.

When Tetsuya finally made it home he found Seijuro asleep on Nigou's bed, the owner sleeping soundly. The blue haired man smiled fondly as he tucked Seijuro under the blanket and kissed his forehead then Nigou's.

"I told you so." Tetsuya whispered, smiling to himself when he saw Seijuro frown in his sleep. Even in his sleep his husband hated being wrong.

The next morning things were different.

It wasn't immediately visible but the way Nigou and Seijuro interacted was different. Nigou smiled at Seijuro a lot more and Seijuro would pat his head occasionally. They were able to converse without any awkwardness.

After last night Nigou began to see Seijuro as a protector and Seijuro gained more confidence as a parent. It was heartwarming for Tetsuya to see.

"Hey, Nigou, how would you like go out and try a vanilla milkshake?"

"You are NOT getting our son addicted to them Tetsuya!"


End file.
